El aprendiz legendario
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Una nueva visión llega al dios de la destrucción , la cual consistía en el guerrero de la profecía que traería la paz entre los universos. Fascinado con la idea busca al único guerrero que fue capaz de darle una buena batalla, pero inesperadamente rechaza su idea de ser entrenado por él. Enojado por su descortesía parte al pasado, con el fin de satisfacer sus egoístas deseos.
1. Chapter 1

En una parte del universo...

El dios de la destrucción se preparaba para dormir otra de sus acostumbradas siestas de mil años cuando una nueva visión llega a su mente.

_Guerrero inigualable ha de ser, respetado por muchos, envidiado por otros; discípulo del dios de la destrucción se convertirá. Con tan solo verlo le reconocerán, por cuando intenten corromperlo el jamás desfallecerá…por que el elegido será y la anhelada paz traerá, su descendencia seguirá el mismo camino más del fruto prohibido no comerán…de ellos el legado de su padre estará y justicia actuaran…_

__—¡Wills, Wills! —llamo exasperado el dios, saliendo como resorte de la cama en busca del nombrado; esquivando la infinidad de despertadores flotantes que tenía alrededor de la habitación.

— ¡Ya voy señor Bills!—contesto el fiel sirviente y maestro del dios de la destrucción, dejando su apetitoso budín a medio comer en la elegante mesa; que oculto rápidamente en un lugar estratégico, asegurándose que el gato morado no lograra encontrarlo—"¿ _Y ahora que habrá pasado para que me llame con tanta insistencia?_"

—¡Wills!

—Ya voy, ya voy—asintió wills cansado, levantándose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo de su asiento y volar donde provenía la voz de su señor; alcanzando a presenciar como este salía volando en otra dirección totalmente chamuscado por una de las bombas que exploto al mínimo tacto de las orejas del dios, terminando rebotando contra otra de las camas y finalmente caer en los brazos de su sirviente; el cual contenía las ganas de reírse a carcajadas del dios de la destrucción.

— ¿Esta bien señor? — Wills pregunto levemente preocupado—Debería tener más cuidado señor, esas carreras solo terminaran lastimándolo; aunque para usted no sea casi nada me preocupa su bienestar—aconsejo, mientras le limpiaba con un paño húmedo que saco entre sus ropajes como toda una buena madre

— ¿Ya terminaste? —pregunto Bills con tres venitas palpitantes asomándose a un costado de su frente, estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo y como no si Wills le trataba como si fuera su hijo

—Solo falta aquí, aquí y aquí—contesto sonriente el afeminado, terminando limpiar las orejas del gato malhumorado; que estaba por perder la poca paciencia que le tenía.

3, 2, 1...

— ¡Pedazo de idiota!, ¡¿Qué no te dije que colocaras los despertadores después de que me durmiera por completo?!

—Señor…pero si usted…

— ¡Y luego dices que sea más cuidadoso!...un momento—olfateo el dios— ¿Por qué hueles ha budín?

—Este…deje…usted…sus sentidos lo engañan señor Bills, yo no huelo nada—contesto nervioso el afeminado, bajando rápidamente a su señor; con el fin de por lo menos tener tiempo para escapar a la tormenta que se avecinaba, recordando la última vez que el encabritado dios no probo del majestuoso budín en el planeta tierra, lo cual le importaba un poco; más ahora que era el que pagaría por las rabietas del gato morado palidecía. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo evitar aquella tragedia, lo primero que hizo fue tranquilizarse e idear una estrategia que lograra distraer por un tiempo al dios que lo librara de su terrible destino; todo por un maldito budín que fácilmente podía preparar.

—Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? —pregunto Bills con voz de ultratumba, que al pobre Wills hizo estremecer, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica pasaba tranquilamente por toda su columna vertebral.

—Señor… ¿tuvo otra de sus visiones el dia de hoy?, por que lucía muy alterado cuando me mando a llamar

—…..—incomodo silencio

— ¿S-Señor?

—Oh, sí, sí de eso te venía a contar—contesto olvidando monetariamente la pelea que tenían por el budín, preocupándose más por recordar la profecía que había llegado a él en esta mañana.

—"_Menos mal_" —pensó Wills, sintiendo como le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

En el camino a la sala, Bills le explico detalladamente la visión que tuvo momentos antes de conciliar por completo el sueño; que le fue quitado más de una ocasión por obra del cruel destino que jugo en su contra. Esta visión era la profecía que ahora esperaba conseguir después de la que llego por medio de sus sueños sobre el dios súper saiyajin, que resultó ser Goku en ese entonces.

— ¿Entonces nuevamente el señor Goku es el seleccionado?, si es asi... ¿cómo lograra convencerlo que abandone a su familia y quiera convertirse en su discípulo, solo porque cree que él es el de la profecía?

—Sí, entre todos los que he investigado en cada una de mis expediciones anteriores, él es el único capaz de llenar las características del que está compuesto ese guerrero legendario…solo faltaría pulirlo un poco y con el tiempo veremos si es fue la elección correcta para cumplir la profecía de mi visión—contesto como si por arte de magia todo fuera a resultar a su favor, tal como convencer al son de dejar a su familia solo porque al dios caprichoso quería realizar a fuerzas otra de sus visiones; por increíble que pareciera incluso le tenía planeado como conllevaría los entrenamientos, los horarios de sus comidas y sobretodo las hora de la siesta—Sino lo fuera, sería un digno sucesor como dios de la destrucción, ya que alguien tenía planeado despojarme de mi puesto—recrimino al afeminado, el cual disimulaba perfectamente el tic que de su ojo derecho, cubriéndolo con una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta el mismísimo Sai de naruto shippuden celaría.

—Señor no quiero desanimarlo pero…

— ¿Pero? —pregunto Bills, siendo cruelmente expulsado de su fantasía

—Él ya nos ha rechazado, ¿no lo recuerda?

—…..—

— (_¡Huye!)_ —grito la voz de su interior

— ¿Quiere budín? —invito descaradamente el afeminado, sacando la manzana de la codicia de su escondite solo por molestarlo.

— (Idiota)

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en otras palabras la el volcán Bills había estallado y era la hora de que Wills corriera por su vida

—Mmmmm…que delicia—musito el sirviente degustando del budín, mientras escapaba, uno podía jurar que hasta corazones salían cada vez que hablaba del magnífico sabor del que sus papilas gustativas probaban; desatando por completo la ira del dios, solo por comerse uno de sus preciados dulces sin su consentimiento, lo peor de todo era que le había recordado que el despreocupado son lo rechazo, eso era para el como si miles de cuetes explotaran donde ya no alcanzaba el sol.

Horas más tarde, con un wills todo golpeado y despojado de su budín a medio comer…

Pensaban el modo de traer a nuestro héroe favorito con ellos, descartando la idea de amenazarlo de destruir el planeta, matar a sus amigos o a toda la humanidad; llegando a la conclusión que era más difícil de lo que imaginaban. Cada quien en su mundo, más Wills que aun adolorido comía a escondidas del ultimo budín que había escondido a espaldas de su señor, que al parecer parecía estar bendecido por kamisama por que una "maravillosa" idea le paso por la mente; rápidamente devoro el budín antes de que el dios se percatara que otra vez estaba comiendo de su dotación de budin's y boto el vasito en otra parte de manera que solo fuera un destello blanco que paso por en medio de las orejas del gato que quedo fuera de si, por el sorpresivo ataque que ni siquiera fue capaz de ubicar.

—señor se-

—Wills, ¿fuiste tú el que lanzo ese misterioso ataque?

—No señor—respondió rápidamente el afeminado moviendo sus manos en señal de negación—Lo que quería decirle es-

—Wills

—¡Ya le dije que yo no he sido! —tosió—Siento mi atrevimiento, pero como trato de decirle que tengo una magnífica idea de como convencer a Son Goku de que venga por nosotros—sonrió, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en una pose poco masculina que incluso Bills se avergonzó de su propio maestro, ocultando su vergüenza con una de sus manos.

—Eres una deshora para la familia—pensó Bills en voz alta, sin darle la cara al afeminado bufo indignado—Es la verdad, no me vengas con mariconerias…un momento, ya lo eres jajajjajajajaja—burlo

—¡Señor Bills!

.—Ya no es para tanto—dijo más calmado Bills, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que había por ahí—Ahora sí, dime cuál es tu "magnifica" idea

—Señor…—suspiro resignado—Esta bien….la idea, ir al pasado de Son Goku

—¿Y con eso te refieres ha?

—Cuando el apenas era un niño

—¿Eso no cambiaría el flujo del tiempo y destruiría el futuro en que el Son Goku que nosotros conocemos esta? —indago Bills, dudoso de la idea de su sirviente y maestro

—Asi evitaría ser "rechazado" nuevamente…—comento Wills con malicia—Con respecto a su pregunta señor, esa linea del tiempo se convertiría en una alterna, es hipotéticamente imposible que sea destruida; al menos no por nosotros. Regresando a lo anterior, sería lo mejor para usted aceptar ya que podría moldearlo a su manera, sabe perfectamente que es en ese tiempo cuando más debería aprovecharlo—hizo lo posible por convencerlo, topándose con el orgullo de su señor, que era el doble de orgulloso que vegeta en sus mejores tiempos.

Bills gruño, pero como tenía la suerte de la bola de pelos que escupía un gato, esas palabras resonaban en su mente contastemente; hasta que se dignó a prestarles atención—Mmmmm….educarlo a mi manera y formar el guerrero perfecto desde su infancia, evitar que rechace la idea de ser el dios de la destrucción o cumplir la dichosa profecía, que me haría más feliz que golpear la cara de Wills contra un tazón de verduras…—lentamente una sonrisa tan grande como la del wason apareció en la cara del gato morado, por fin mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; por un lado ayudaría al universo a encontrar la paz y por el otro lograría sus deseos egoístas que por fin lo dejaría dormir el tiempo que quisiera.

Wills sonrió a sus adentros había dado en el blanco, su señor era todo un ególatra y orgulloso en potencia, sabía que el haría todo con el fin de cumplir el caprichoso destino de esa dichosa profecía de su visión—Señor, entre más pronto vayamos será mejor—interrumpió el pensar de su dios, que tras mucho pensarlo acepto la tentadora oferta del afeminado.

—Si—contesto el amante del budín, desapareciendo junto a Wills de la estrepitosa mansión intergaláctica...

Planeta tierra, 30 años atrás en el kamehouse...

Los dos discípulos del maestro rosshi discutían por la odisea: un pedazo de carne de jabalí que les había sobrado, había pasado un tiempo desde que Goku derroto a Piccolo Daimaku, regresando al planeta tierra a su pacifica paz

—Mio—arrebato Goku el trozo de jabalí de las manos del calvo, pero al querer darle el primer mordisco; su viejo maestro se lo había robado de igual forma.

—Pero si tan solo era el

—Ultimo—finalizo Krillin, con un gran puchero en la la cara, al igual que el pequeño son que en tan solo un segundo se puso a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas lastimeras por la pérdida de su comida

—Deberían aprender a compartir, después de todo son compañeros de pelea—comento su maestro con la boca llena de comida—Ahora vayan a entrenar o sino los dejare sin la cena de esta noche y el del día siguiente—ordeno divertido, recostándose en su particular silla playera, disfrutando de literatura "sana" de su revista semanal—Jijijijijij…eres única primor, si tan solo…—el muy pervertido buscaba la manera de ver por debajo de la falda de la exuberante modelo impresa, la cual cruelmente salpicada por la hemorragia nasal del viejo rosshi.

—Viejo pervertido—refunfuño Krillin

—Krillin

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué le dices al maestro rosshi viejo pervertido? —pregunto inocente Goku

—Por nada en sí, solo me gusta insultarlo ¬¬u

—Ohhhh…

.

.

.

**¿ merese continuacion?, creen que goku sera ese guerrero legendario que Bills vio?, que cambios ocasionara el dios por sus caprichosos deseos?, goku sera el mismo goku que todos conocemos?...**


	2. Chapter 2

Previos:

—Deberían aprender a compartir, después de todo son compañeros de pelea—comento su maestro con la boca llena de comida—Ahora vayan a entrenar o sino los dejare sin la cena de esta noche y el del día siguiente—ordeno divertido, recostándose en su particular silla playera, disfrutando de literatura "sana" de su revista semanal—Jijijijijij…eres única primor, si tan solo…—el muy pervertido buscaba la manera de ver por debajo de la falda de la exuberante modelo impresa, la cual cruelmente salpicada por la hemorragia nasal del viejo Roshi.

—Viejo pervertido—refunfuño Krillin

—Krillin

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué le dices al maestro Roshi viejo pervertido?—pregunto inocente Goku

—Por nada en sí, solo me gusta insultarlo ¬¬u

—Ohhhh…

_—"__viejo pervertido, pero algún día me las pagara"_—hecho humos por la cabeza Krillin, llevándose al pobre Saiyajin de la cola.

—Mi carne—lloro dramáticamente Goku, lamentándose por el trozo de carne perdido

—"No seas un llorón, seguramente el maestro guardo más"—susurro el calvo en su oído, intentando calmarlo

—P-Pero…—hipeo, intentando controlarse

Krillin al ver que no funcionaba decidió cambiar de tema, a uno que tuvieran en común: Entrenar— ¿Comenzamos?

— ¡Si!—asintió el Son en posición de ataque

* * *

—Mire señor, ahí es—indico el sirviente, señalando la humilde casa de playa

— ¿Dónde?, ¡¿Dónde?!—pregunto el conejo practicamente desesperado, asomando la cabeza por donde ambos se escondían, no siendo detectados ni por el más inocente del kame house. Wills suspiro, a veces su señor era demasiado despistado o tal vez no le prestaba la atención debida; asi que opto por acomodarlo de manera que por fin los visualizara—Oh ya, ¿es ese que está peleando con ese crio calvo, no es asi?—indago a lo que su sirviente asintió y el sonrió de oreja a oreja—"Es_perfecto... ¿me pregunto si lo tomara de buena manera y no me rechazara?..¡.noquiero tener que destruir el planeta antes que Freezer o algún idiota que quiera hacer mi trabajo!"_

—_"__Desearía saber lo que el señor bills piensa…"_— suspiro pensativo wills observando al igual que su señor el pequeño espectáculo que los niños montaban— ¿En qué piensa señor?—pregunto finalmente luego de tensos minutos de silencio

—En cómo convencer al viejo sin tener que destruir el planeta de un solo golpe—mintió en parte

— ¿Por qué recurriría a eso señor Bills?, si solo es cuestión de un simple trato amigable, A-M-I-G-A-B-L-E—recalco cada una de las silabas—Asi funcionan las cosas en el planeta de los terrícolas—agrego

¿Amigable?, ¿eso era todo?, algo no le cuadraba en todo eso, a pesar de que practicamente se estaba burlando en su cara— ¿Algo más?—Bills por no dejar

—Negociaciones, convencerlo que usted está interesado en entrenarlo, sinceridad con una pequeña mentirilla piadosa si se llegara a dar las circunstancias…o hacer que Son Goku se interese ser entrenado por alguien tan genial como usted.

Lo sabía detrás de esa palabra había algo más que lo acompañaba—Con que genial ¿eh?...—pensó en voz alta Bills, con pose pensadora, maquinando dentro de su mente como interactuara con ellos; utilizar a su fiel sirviente como carnada—En ese caso, tú serás el que se encargue de hablar con el viejo—palmeo su brazo— Tienes…tienes una gran habilidad del habla, barbero , adulador , afeminado, mente napoleónica, avecesdesedebrado—eso ultimo lo dijo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

— ¿Algo más señor?—pregunto en un tono dulce disfrazando su molestia por tales ofensas que le parecían una blasfemia a su persona.

—No, nada—se encogió de hombros el conejo morado

* * *

— ¡Ayayayayaya!, ¡mi colita!, ¡mi colita!—se escucharon los quejidos de Goku, lamentándose por su colita, sobándosela con sumo cuidado como si fuera lo más importante del mundo; la cual momentos atrás fue pisoteada por Krillin "accidentalmente".

—Ahí vas otra vez—rodo los ojos el calvo con molestia—Si tu—

—Oh, parece que llegamos en un mal momento—interrumpió Wills a propósito, fingiendo estar preocupado por lo ocurrido

— ¿Te duele mucho?—pregunto Bills

— ¡Si!, ¡y mucho!—asintió Goku por su parte

—Déjame examinarla—pidió el dios amablemente, sentándose a su lado, notando la huella del delito del calzado de Krillin—"Te enseñare un pequeño truco, pero debes prometerme que no se lo contaras a nadie"—susurro lo suficiente oíble para el Son

—Señor no hará…—demasiado tarde, en tan solo un movimiento, Bills restauro la cola de Goku el cual contento se balanceo sobre el dios para abrazarlo en forma de agradecimiento.

—Trucos baratos—bufo Krillin mirándolos recelosos, recibiendo un golpe en su calva y en un ademan Wills lo silencio, pero no fue cualquier gesto; sino uno de esos que casi hacia que se orinara en los pantalones y sintiera un fuerte escalofríos recorrerlo

— ¿Me podrían decir que paso aquí?—apareció de la nada el intrépido maestro, enrollando su revista, ocultándolo de la vista de los demás, guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos traseros. Fijando su mirada en los dos dioses.

—No son malas personas maestro Roshi, uno de ellos sano mi colita—expreso el Son, entrando en defensa de manera inconsciente.

—Si claro—ironizo Krillin—Y más si utilizan trucos baratos para engañarte

_—"__¡Mocoso del infierno!"_—pensó Bills fulminándolo discretamente con la mirada

— ¡No son trucos barato!—bramo Goku—Solo…¡solo le tienes envidia!—le saco la lengua, haciéndole frente.

— ¡Goku!—se quejó el calvo, restregándose la mano por toda la cara, volviéndose hacia su maestro— ¡Maestro Roshi, dígale que deje de confiar en medio mundo!

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes dos, si se puede saber?—pregunto serio el viejo rabo verde, ignorando olímpicamente a su discípulo, manteniéndose al margen, presentía que el peligro a la vuelta de la esquina con tan solo verlos—"_Algo me dice que no sólo vinieron de vista, mejor será actuar calmadamente, ellos no son tipos ordinarios…"_

—Bills/ Wills—contestaron al instante los dioses sin dar información de mas

—Como habrá notado—se apresuró el sirviente hablar—Por obvias razones no pertenecemos a este planeta

—Oh, si—asintió el anciano—Bueno, ellos dos—se refirió a los dos infantes— Son mis dos discípulos, Goku y Krillin; mi nombre es Roshi y soy su maestro.

—Hola—saludaron los dos en una leve reverencia, por costumbre

—Iremos directo al grano Roshi—hablo el conejo un tanto fastidiado, ganándose la atención del anciano—Ese chiquillo—

—Señor…

—Claro—asintió de mala gana el dios, apartándose de los demás, para entretenerse molestando pequeños cangrejos que caminaban por ahí.

—Como decía, no pertenecemos a este agradable planeta

—Eso ya lo dijiste—interrumpió Krillin, sacando varias venitas en la frente del afeminado

—Continua, lo haces de maravilla—burlo el dios a lo lejos

El afeminado suspiro, suplicando paciencia a los dioses para no perder la cordura como su señor—Mi señor, desea entrenar a Son Goku de ahora en adelante, ya que en un futuro enfrentara a un fuerte enemigo que por desgracia sus primitivos métodos de enseñanza no le ayudaran a derrotarlo al momento de la hora.

—¡¿Qué?!—le miro estupefacto Roshi, igual que los niños más bien uno por que el otro estaba emocionado por saber cómo sería el nuevo entrenamiento que recibiría

—Antes de que pregunte quien es mi señor, usted o mejor dicho ustedes deben estar enterados que se trata ni más ni menos que del dios de la destrucción, el Gran Bills.

—Hola—saludo el llamado desde su lugar como si nada, volviendo a su entretenimiento

—Mmmmmmmm…—Roshi pareció reflexionarlo, ahora todo tenía sentido

—No desprecie la oferta Roshi, es por el bien de su mísero planeta—dijo sincero Wills, no le iba dar más vueltas al asunto y si era preferible no quería seguir esperando que otra controversia apareciera de la nada.

—No lo hare

— ¿Ni por una dotación de por vida de sus revistas de la mejor calidad, que podría degustar por semana?—saco una muestra altamente peligrosa (pervertida), conocida por el maestro

—"Esa es"…—murmuro el maestro asombrado, acercándose a admirar la perfección en hecha revista—La neoxxx, la más difícil y codiciada por todos los per-….sabios elegidos del mundo—babeo, al tiempo que una descarada hemorragia nasal se hizo presente

—Claro, será tuya a cambio de Son Goku—aparto wills la revista de las manos del maestro pervertido— ¿Es un trato?—contuvo sus ganas de vomitar, como detestaba tocar ese tipo de revistas y más aún exhibirla en medio de una negociación

Roshi observo a su pequeño discípulo y luego a la revista, asi consecutivamente hasta que se decidió por una—Cada tercer día y trato hecho—sonrió el viejo, extendiendo su brazo derecho, estrechando su mano con la del afeminado que sonrió gustoso por el éxito en su trabajo. Tanto Goku como Krillin le observaron incrédulos, con las cejas levantadas y los ojos bien abiertos como diciendo "¿habla enserio maestro?"

—En ese caso yo también iré—comento Krillin, seguro de que lo aceptarían

—Lo siento pero necesitas una de estas—negó el sirviente, tomando la cola de goku como muestra—Para ser entrenado por mi señor

— ¡Eso es ridículo!—vocifero molesto, caminando en dirección opuesta a ellos, echando humos por la cabeza, asi como lo maldecía y lo tachaba de afeminado—Y el otro parece una rata calva y muy fea

—Te escuche—comento el dios de la destrucción, cesando su divertida charla con la tortuga para entonces.

— ¡Uyyy!—se encogió de hombros Krillin corriendo asustado a esconderse, en lo que Wills conversaba con Goku y Roshi se dispuso a ojear la revista maravillado

— ¿Y habrá comida?—pregunto inocente goku, pensando con el estomago

—C-Claro—asintió Wills, con varias gotitas asomándose detrás de su nuca—"_Se me olvidaba que ellos piensan con el estómago_"—soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio—Toda la que puedas comer—agrego, asomando una de sus típicas sonrisas en su rostro

— ¡Yupi!—exclamo contento el Son, imaginándose rodeado de exquisita comida de todos tipos.

* * *

Todo parecía estar arreglado, Goku iría a entrenar con Bills, Krillin envidiaba la suerte del más inocente del grupo y a la vez lo extrañaría, el maestro Roshi; estaba feliz de la vida por su dotación de por vida de revistas porno que no se detenía a pensar el hecho de que posiblemente nunca volvería a ver al Son por lo que restaba de su vejez, muy pronto descubriría el hueco que dejaría una vez que partiera a su nuevo destino.

_—"__Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan"_—se dijo alegre el afeminado, saboreando el dulce sabor de su victoria, sin utilizar los métodos de violencia que su señor aplicaba cuando las cosas no salían como él quería; sino destruía un planeta entero, la mitad de la población acababa aniquilada—¡Wills: 1, el señor Bills: 0!—pensó en voz alta, con una felicidad efímera, por causa de Bills que se aproximaba para golpearlo de una buena vez. Pero las cartas no estaban a su favor, y es que el pequeño Goku, observaba determinadamente los movimientos de su nuevo amigo, con una curiosidad e inocencia que mataría a cualquiera con corazón; y no solo eso, sino que el muy pillo hasta se había sentado en las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada, con unas palomitas de quien sabe dónde saco, pero él las tenía preparadas para ver el espectáculo.

—"Por el amor al budín"—suspiro rendido el dios al verlo, a sus ojos se asemejaba a un futuro y buen aprendiz que aprendería cualquier cosa de su mentor, que lo hizo recordar el pequeño manual que encontró entre sus cosas *como ser un buen maestro en 10 sencillos pasos_*—"Número 1: Recuerda ser un buen ejemplo para tu discípulo, no obstante procura formalizar una amistad con él para comenzar su formación como usted desee entrenarlo….Nota: No caigas en pánico, eso lo alterara, y si lo haces desiste y medita , eso siempre funciona; si lo haces correctamente eso evitara una mala comunicación entre ambas partes"…_Esto es absurdo—pensó lo último en voz alta, con un detectable tic en su ojo derecho, asustando a su sirviente que como si fuera película de terror se giró lentamente sobre su eje, viendo a su señor que trataba de contenerse en lastimarlo; despertando de su ensoñación al viejo maestro que, interesado se atrevió a preguntar si tenían algún problema en el que pudiera ayudarlos; aun con la sangre saliendo de su estuvo a punto de responder cuando noto el charco de sangre cerca de él, su cara parecía tornarse verde por la fuente de sangre que veía, no teniendo otra que regresar el vómito por donde vino por respeto y dignidad.

—_Resiste wills, esto lo haces por el señor bills...pido a todos los dioses que me den paciencia para soportarlo, sé que he pedido mucho, pero se lo os ruego denme paciencia para no matar a este viejo demente... que ni siquiera con todos los calmantes terrestres me harían soportarlo por un día entero_—se motivaba a sí mismo, intentando que la poca paciencia que aún habitaba en él no se fuera a la basura y arruinara los planes de su señor en el transcurso.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Disculpe si lo preocupamos, es que últimamente wills no ha dormido bien y es un poco tardío en responder, además de que no ha tomado sus medicinas—excuso Bills, sacando una de sus mejores y falsas sonrisas que solo Krillin noto, saliendo de su escondite de una vez de todas para hacerles frente, claro que con un armamento de sartenes como escudo.

—Ohh...—musito el viejo y el pequeño Saiyajin al unísono, comprendiendo la "situación" del pobre Wills que ya se sentía morir de las mismas nauseas que tenia.

— ¿Por qué no te dejas de excusas y te lo llevas de una buena ves, rata afeitada?

— ¿Q-Que?, pequeño bribón—frunció el entrecejo Bills, elevando considerablemente su Ki

—Krillin…—Goku se entristeció al escucharlo, entendiendo perfectamente a quien se refería con "¿Por qué no te dejas de excusas y te lo llevas de una vez?". Desde que se conocieron fijo su atención en el malhumorado y a veces egoísta antiguo discípulo de los monjes, con la ingenua creencia y visión que forjo su querido abuelo Gohan en el: Un amigo con el cual contar, entrenar, pasar momentos de felicidad. Era el mayor de Gohan el cual tomo como suyo, a pesar de los constantes rechazos y malas caras que recibía, el seguía luchando por conseguir su "amistad"; como antes lo creía antes de salir de esa burbuja de fantasía en la que vivía encerrado, la que lo protegía de esta cruel realidad…

—_La amistad es algo que se consigue con el tiempo, pero la verdadera amistad es la que persevera y no se basa a través de engaños…_

Escucho esa conocidavocecilla retumbando dentro de su mente. ¿Sera que todo este tiempo vivió engañado?, ¿en realidad fue demasiado ingenuo para no ver más allá de lo que sus ojos infantiles le cegaron tiempo atrás? .No entendía lo que quiso decir Bulma en uno de sus viajes para reunir las esferas de dragón hasta ahora.

* * *

**Flash back...**

— ¿Bulma tú crees que Krillin me odie?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta goku?—pregunto curiosa Bulma, girando su asiento en dirección al Son, dejando a un lado su trabajo de investigación regada en la mesa.

—Por qué el mismo me lo dijo en mi cara—soltó, mirándola fijamente en los ojos, no ocultando la incomodidad que sintió cuando lo escucho de la boca de su "mejor amigo"—Lo extraño de todo es que no sé lo que significa y me hizo sentirme raro.

— ¿Querrás decir triste no? —inquirió ella, invitándole a sentarse a su lado, haciendo un espacio en el gran asiento negro—_"Pero la pregunta es, ¿se abra dado cuenta realmente lo que implica un __**te odio**_?"…¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te lo dijo Goku?

—Como si la comida hubiera desaparecido—contesto algo triste por lo dicho

—Bueno…en ese caso—pensó en cómo explicárselo, de una manera en que el solo entendiera—Imagina que alguien se come el último trozo de carne de tu plato... ¿qué sentirías en este caso?

—Ganas de golpearlo hasta que me regrese ese trozo de carne— explico molesto por imaginar a alguien robar de su comida.

—Bien, a eso puedes llamarle odio. Simplifico la inventora—pero en si es un sentimiento fuerte de rechazo,disgusto,envidia, enemistad por una persona que con tan sólo verla te cae peor que la carne de puerco, que tratas de evitarla o alejarla de ti a cualquier costo...con indirectas o simplemente no dirigiéndole la palabra hasta que la ocasión se amerite.

—¡¿Todo eso es el odio?!—pregunto sorprendido Goku

—Sí—afirmo, viendo con cierta nostalgia la situación que manejaba goku—Pero…no es nada de qué preocuparse goku, sólo...

— ¿Tú crees que pueda ganarme su amistad bulma?, tal como mi abuelito lo hizo con el maestro Roshi?, asi seremos todos felices y, y….

—yo no...

—Goku…—suspiro ella, acariciando sus cabellos como toda madre—¿Cómo te lo explico?...no quiero desanimarte pero no siempre le caeremos bien a todo el mundo, pero lo que dices sobre la "bella" amistad que tu abuelo tenía con el maestro Roshi quizás sólo eran un cuento de fantasía, que tiene sus desventajas, al parecer se le olvido contarte que para encontrarla hay que trabajar mucho y saber escoger a la persona indicada, eso y que seas correspondido como tú quieres….muchas veces deseamos más de la otra persona y esa no reacciona como tu pensabas, y solo sea un compañerismo lo que desarrolles con él. Hay muchas cosas feas en el mundo que un niño inocente como tú no entendería, no por el momento…Sin embargo existe una cierta posibilidad de que logres conseguirla con él, Krillin podrá ser un idiota y todo lo que pienses, más si él no quiere ser tu amigo y sigue en su posición de "aléjate de mí", no puedes forzarlo...eso ya no sería amistad, sino que entraría en algo muy contrario a lo que quieres realizar.

— ¿y que es forzar?

**Fin de flash back...**

* * *

_—"__Tenias razón Bulma"_—pensó nostálgico, las palabras de bulma ahora las comprendía; inconscientemente bajo la mirada y camino alado del gato morado dándole unos tirones a su pantalón dándole la espalda a los dos terrícolas del kame house que miraban incrédulos lo que pasaba, más el viejo que no entendía el cambio de humor de su discípulo; veía el gran puchero decorando su regordete rostro infantil.

— ¿Si?—pregunto Bills, encogiéndose a su tamaño, buscando la mirada del pequeño goku.

— ¿Y-Ya…podemos—i-irnos, señor Bills?—pregunto con voz quebradiza el moreno

—"¿Ocurre algo malo?"—murmuro lo suficiente oíble para él, preguntando por cortesía, meramente no era muy atento a los sentimientos de los demás, se le podría decir que era indiferente a ellos que incluso si su abuela muriera no lloraría por ella, claro si es que tenía alguna.

Goku negó, y con una mirada determinante le dijo—"solo quiero ir a entrenar muy lejos de aquí"—conteniendo lo mejor que podía esas traviesas lagrimas que amenazaban partir de sus ojos, su nuevo propósito era cumplir con el legado de su abuelo el cual consistía en proteger al planeta tierra a toda costa de quienes quisieran atacarla

Para Bills eso fue más que sorpresivo, aunque sinceramente por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba la felicidad desbordante que sentía por estar a otro paso cerca de cumplir con la profecía—"¿Estás seguro?, recuerda que no volverás a verlos por un largo tiempo"

—Si— asintió el Son decidido, limpiándose prontamente esas lagrimas para reafirmar sus palabras.

—"Entiendo…...sabes cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, no sólo como tu maestro sino como un amigo en el cual puedes confiar y contarle todo lo que sientas o pienses a lo largo de tu vida"—comento, siendo recibido por otro sorpresivo ataque cariñoso de Goku, avergonzándolo considerablemente.

—"¿Qué le habrá dicho?"—cuchicheo Roshi con su otro discípulo

—"No lo sé, de seguro se trata sobre comida, conociéndolo todo ese alboroto es por eso"—contesto Krillin de igual manera

—"Sera?"—pregunto sarcástico Wills juntándose al cuchicheo

—"_Numero 2:__crear confianza sin importar las diferencias que tengan, es de gran importancia si se quiere tener un buen ambiente entre alumno y maestro al momento de entrenar…Nota: si te saltaste el paso uno ten un seguro de vida a la mano, seguramente el planeara matarte_—llego sin querer a su mente—"_Seguramente el tuvo algo qué ver_—vio de reojo a Krillin que dejo de hablar al sentir la mirada asesina del dios sobre él.

—"S_eñor Bills"_ — pensó el afeminado dirigiendo su mirada al nombrado que rápidamente cambio su mirada a una más tranquila captando la indirecta que le mandaba su sirviente , de dejar de perturbar al enano sin cabello.

—Wilis es momento de partir...deja de cuchichear con los terrícolas, se ve que no entienden el hecho de que se ven realmente ridículos haciendo tal espectáculo, que no prestan atención en lo que verdaderamente importa—encaro descaradamente el dios

—Si me disculpan—apareció en un segundo a un costado de su señor

—Adiós, fue un placer conocerlos

—"¿En qué momento?"

—"_Por fin nos vamos, aunque lo único que extrañare será la deliciosa comida que preparan"_—pensó Wills

—Nos vemos, cuídense…."_son tan repugnantes los humanos...bueno no todos_—miro de reojo a Goku

—Adiós—esta vez fue Goku, que reuniendo el mayor valor posible para sonreírles y no llorar en el intento.

—Adiós Goku, procura escribirnos y si es posible no vuelvas pronto—despidió Krillin que contenía la enorme felicidad que sentía al verlo partir. (Si supiera...)

—Cuídate mucho Goku, espero pronto verte por kame house otra vez—dijo el viejo maestro, conteniendo sus emociones lo mejor que podía para no detenerlo por más tiempo

—_Número 3: mientras más larga sean las despedidas, más difícil será el dolor que guardara...en casos extremos es muy posible que se arrepienta de dejar a su gente y deje la gran oportunidad que se le avecinará en el entrenamiento. Nota: si es un saiyajin largarte con él lo más pronto posible_—llego el siguiente paso de la nada—Es hora de irse Goku, hasta pronto terrícolas.

—Espe—alcanzo a decir Goku antes de desaparecer junto a sus nuevos maestros.

—Maestro Roshi vamos a celebrar

_—"__¿Celebrar?, ni el mismo se lo cree_"…como quieras, yo iré por mis preciosuras—atino a decir el viejo adentrándose a la casa—"Goku…"—susurro a la nada—"Perdóname si te hice pensar que no me interesabas"…

* * *

**hola amigos en este año les traigo un nuevo capitulo, bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecerles por leer mi historia, como veran el la primera que hago de dragon ball XD. espero que les sea de su agrado y que tengan una bonita noche n.n, saludo desde mexico. ATTE: yunaru uzumaki.**

* * *

respuesta del autor:

**Diosa de la muerte**: gracias por tu aporte me sera de ayuda para los siguientes capitulos, te deseo un feliz año nuevo n.n...espero volver a verte por aqui pronto, gracias n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Previos:

—Adiós Goku, procura escribirnos y si es posible no vuelvas pronto—despidió Krillin que contenía la enorme felicidad que sentía al verlo partir. (Si supiera...)

—Cuídate mucho Goku, espero pronto verte por kame house otra vez—dijo el viejo maestro, conteniendo sus emociones lo mejor que podía para no detenerlo por más tiempo

—_N__úmero 3: mientras más larga sean las despedidas, más difícil será el dolor que guardara...en casos extremos es muy posible que se arrepienta de dejar a su gente y deje la gran oportunidad que se le avecinará en el entrenamiento. Nota: si es un saiyajin largarte con él lo más pronto posible_—llego el siguiente paso de la nada—Es hora de irse Goku, hasta pronto terrícolas.

—Espe—alcanzo a decir Goku antes de desaparecer junto a sus nuevos maestros.

—Maestro Roshi vamos a celebrar

_—"__¿Celebrar?, ni el mismo se lo cree_"…..como quieras, yo iré por mis preciosuras—atino a decir el viejo adentrándose a la casa—"Goku…"—susurro a la nada—"Perdóname si te hice pensar que no me interesabas"…..…

* * *

_Corporación cápsula..._

Una bella y joven inventora de cabellos azules, sujetados en un pequeño nudo realizado por una sencilla liga desgastada por el uso obsesivo que le daba; redactaba otro de sus ideas a futuro en la libreta, más sin embargo estas no fluían con facilidad, sus pensamientos estaban en dirección contradictoria. Suspiro, agregando el toque de un tenue gruñido que delataba la frustración que tenía por no concretar uno de los escritos, no viendo de otra que darle la victoria al predominante pensamiento que consiguió desalojarla de su rutinario hobby. Dejo la plumilla en la raíz que dividía las hojas de la libreta y cerro sin cuidado, desviando la mirada al marco rectangular que caracterizaba una ventana, con las puertas de cristal abiertas a su plenitud.

_—"__¿Por qué tengo esa extraña sensación en mi pecho?, es como si me anunciara que las cosas no serán como antes….Goku…... ¿Cómo te encontraras en estos momentos?"_ —se preguntó Bulma, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca al pronunciar el nombre del Saiyajin— ¿Es posible que ya no te vuelva a ver?... ¿Por qué tengo ese presentimiento de que asi será?

— ¿Eso crees? —pregunto una voz juguetona detrás de ella, sobresaltándola

_—"__¡No puede ser!"…_¡Goku! —dio la media vuelta con su asiento giratorio, encontrándose con el dueño de aquella voz infantil con una sonrisa socarrona, rascándose la punta de la nariz con una de sus manos.

—Hola Bulma, cuanto tiempo sin vernos—saludo como de costumbre

—Solo ha pasado una semana—sonrió la Briefs, con varias gotitas detrás de la nuca

—Yo lo sentí como un año… ¿un año tiene siete días?

Bulma, Bills y Wills cayeron sobre sus espaldas

— ¿Dije algo malo? —pregunto inocente el Son, ayudándola a incorporarse

—Gracias, no, no es eso, solo que un año no son siete días Goku—aclaro Bulma, invitándolo, a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama; sentándose ella a su lado, ya habiendo cogido un libro delgado de armazón azul que respondería a sus dudas.

— ¿Viniste a tomar clases con esta humana o a despedirte? —preguntó el dios desde uno de los rincones del cuarto de la Briefs, causando por efecto que Bulma se girara y le lanzara el libro en la cara— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

— ¿Cómo demonios entraron en mi habitación?, ¿ustedes tienen algo que ver con Goku?

—Vaya, es la primera especie con cerebro con el que nos encontramos, pero no tan lista para ver los niveles de peligro en el que esta…que fascinante y buaah… aburrido a su vez—bostezo Bills—Bien es hora de irnos Goku

—Él no ira a ningún lado con ustedes, hasta que me expliquen, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —enfrento ella, no midiéndose en hablar de más, corriendo dentro de sus venas la digna sangre de un Briefs

—Qué carácter—comento el sirviente recordando a su versión adulta utilizando el mismo tono exigente con su señor

—Bulma

—Aun con el paso de los años seguirás siendo la misma explosiva y maleducada, me asegurare de darte un regalo en tus años 38—comento el dios

—Bulma

—Para entonces considerare tener uno de los mejores festines—sonrió retadora la joven científica—De aquí a ese tiempo hare que te tragues tus palabras

—Bulma—llamo Goku por tercera vez consecutiva, consiguiendo por fin su atención, aun tirando de la manga de su camisa de rallas blancas y azules.

— ¿Qué ocurre Goku? —pregunto ligeramente preocupada, extrañándose que el pequeño Son tuviera la mirada clavada en el suelo

—Ellos dos serán mis nuevos maestros—murmuro—El primero es el señor Bills, el dios de la destrucción y el segundo que lo acompaña es su sirviente Wills, su maestro

— ¿D-Dios de la destrucción? —pregunto entre asombrada e incrédula volteando a ver a los sujetos velozmente

—Hao—saludo el dios en son de paz, con su ego creciente

—El gusto es mío, señorita Briefs—se reverencio levemente el sirviente, asomando una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía

—P-Pero—

—Vine a despedirme de la única persona la cual me dolería dejar—hablo repentinamente el Son elevando los pozos negros que conformaban sus ojos direccionándolos hacia los de ella—Iré con ellos a entrenar y volverme más fuerte que nunca.

—G-Goku, ¿eso es lo que quieres?...no te veo seguro, ¿no puedes esperar un poco más? —lo abrazo Bulma contra su pecho, saboreando nuevamente aquel trago amargo—Es muy pronto para irte, aún tenemos que buscar las esferas y—

—Nos estamos retrasando, apresuren la despedida—comento Bills, creyendo ver a su discípulo actuar en una novela romántica que detestaba, la pregunta es, ¿Qué no detestaba?

—Señor no lo apresure, este tipo de situaciones son más complicadas de lo que parece—aconsejo su sirviente, intentando darle más tiempo al Son

—Mmmm….está bien cinco minutos más, ni más ni menos entendiste Wills? —asintió de mala manera el dios, compadeciéndose de la cara suplicante de su sirviente, lo cual más lastima le da. En lo que sirviente y señor discutían sobre trivialidades, Goku le explicaba a Bulma detalle a detalle cual era el motivo por el que acepto el entrenamiento, no omitiendo ni una sola parte, llenando de impotencia a la joven científica que se maldijo por no estar en ese sitio para ayudarlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades a la cabeza de bolinche.

—Tenías razón Bulma…p-pero...pero yo no te hice caso—hipeo Goku, al borde del llanto apretante la camisa de la Briefs con poca fuerza— ¿Por qué mi ab-abuelito...m-me…mentiría hacerme sufrir desde—

— ¿Te estas escuchando?, no puedes decir eso de tu abuelito goku, él no lo hizo con esa intensión—silencio Bulma, acariciando sus cabellos alborotados—Tal vez las cosas no funcionaron en el primer intento, pero estoy segura que encontraras a esa persona que tu abuelito menciono en ese entonces—trato de animarlo, cuando para ella esa corta oración sin terminar le eran un balde de agua helada, se sentía culpable por explicarle en aquel tiempo la diferencia de una amistad a un compañerismo; en ocasiones como estas como deseaba tener la misma burbuja imaginaria que protegió en su tiempo al Son de las perversiones del mundo—Lo siento tanto Goku, por mi culpa ahora te encuentras sufriendo, no creí que mis palabras abarcaran tanto en ti.

Goku rio pequeñamente, no viendo porque motivo se disculpaba— ¿De qué hablas Bulma?, gracias a ti pude entender muchas cosas, y tomar la decisión correcta de avanzar por mi propia cuenta en un entrenamiento diferente….el que debería disculparse soy yo por despistado—la abrazo por completo—Ahora es que me doy cuenta que siempre he tenido un verdadero amigo…amiga a mi lado, ¡gracias Bulma! —exclamo al final, rompiendo en llanto

—Que conmovedor—decía Wills conmocionado, limpiándose las lágrimas con un fino pañuelo blanco, desde su lugar.

—No seas marica—golpeo Bills, de un codazo, sin dirigirle la mirada, resistiendo ese impulso en el que el afeminado cayó sin pudor alguno

—Señor no tiene que contenerse—murmuro el afligido sirviente, pasándole otro pañuelo

—Wills…

— ¿Si señor?

—Eres un idiota

—Oh señor que modesto es—dijo sarcástico el afeminado, sobándose en área afectada

—Te ves mejor callado—mando el dios la indirecta con descaro

—Si señor

— _"__¿Podre hacer algo por goku, aparte de llorar y decirle que no se vaya?"_ —pregunto Bulma aun sin entender, sintiendo un pequeño rubor cubrir sus mejillas y su corazón latir desenfrenadamente—Goku…gracias…

_"__No me atreví a decírselo, lo único que salieron de mis resecos labios fue un "cuídate mucho, quiero ser la primera a que visites en tu regreso", un deseo egoísta que él no rechazo"_

—El melodrama termina, es el momento de partir—hablo con voz monótona Bills, el "amante" de las fiestas, metiéndose al círculo—Ya pasaron más de cinco minutos

—En realidad a penas se cumplirá el tiempo estimado—contradijo Wills, comiendo un pedazo de pastel que robo de la cocina en unos segundos.

—Wills, recuérdame romper tu colección cuanto lleguemos a casa

— ¡Todo menos eso! —suplico el afeminado, recordando su preciada colección de enciclopedias y revistas de repostería que no había terminado de forrar.

* * *

Después de la humillante suplica de Wills desaparecieron junto con el pequeño Son, en la cotidiana pelea de sus maestros se dio la oportunidad de regalarle el báculo sagrado a Bulma, que lo aprecio como uno de sus tesoros, marcándolo como la promesa de que un día se volverían a reencontrar.

Paso un mes desde la partida de Goku, el equipo Z recibió la noticia de su partida por parte de Bulma que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, si el entrenaría para enfrentar una gran amenaza, ellos se prepararían para ayudarlo en la batalla. Quizás ella no era una experta en esa rama pero si algo le enseño Goku es que los límites eran creados por uno mismo y a pesar de no ser tu fuente puedes practicarlo, por muy doloroso que fuera; con su gran intelecto y la motivación diaria no había nada que Bulma Briefs no pudiera alcanzar.

Ten sin han, chaos, y Yamchan, entrenarían en el templo de Kamisama; Krillin decidió entrenar por su parte, las enseñanzas del maestro Roshi no le ayudarían hallar su paz interior, la carga de sus hombros fue lo suficientemente fuerte para motivarlo a encontrar el camino correcto y lo liberara de la vieja capa de su arista forma de ser. Él era un gran maestro no cabe la menor duda pero no el indicado para guiarlo en esta larga trayectoria….

Tras años de entrenamiento en diversos planetas y universos Goku superaba los poderes de un súper Saiyajin fase cuatro y controlaba la transformación del dios súper Saiyajin, ¿Quién hubiera creído que podía transformase sin la ayuda de energías externas?; nada superaría esa novedosa sorpresa que transformo la cara del dios de la destrucción en una de asombro y orgullo que de no ser por Wills, alardearía el increíble desempeño que dio su discípulo que por una escasa diferencia lo superaba. Hoy sería el último día en que concluiría el entrenamiento.

—Alguien no dormirá esta noche—bromeo a su manera el otro guerrero encargado de monitorear el entrenamiento del Son, que decidió madrugar para calentar un poco antes del verdadero reto que mediría su poder

—Me sorprende que no te hayas muerto en la explosión de tu planeta—resoplo Bills—Lo único que me motivo traerte hace tiempo es porque Son Goku necesitaba convivir con uno de su propia especie y que mejor que su propio padre.

—Mi único deseo era que mi hijo se convirtiera un gran guerrero que callara la boca del rey Vegeta desde el infierno, no todos los guerreros de clase baja permanecen en su mismo estado de inactividad al no creer en su propia fuerza; por esa razón decidí acompañarlos. Subestimar el poder del oponente es lo peor que pueden hacer

Bills le dio la razón—Por esa razón tu especie termino como termino—dio su punto de vista.

Bardock frunció el entrecejo, comprendía el comentario del dios pero su sangre Saiyajin hervía impotente, deseando borrar de un golpe la sonrisa descarada que recibía; sin embargo tuvo que contenerse y relajarse, no era un idiota, menos un suicidad para enfrentarlo directamente; sabiendo que su derrota era segura—Terminaron en esa situación a causa de la elección de un líder equivocado, la soberbia del rey Vegeta los llevo a su autodestrucción en el momento que aceptaron familiarizarse con Freezer y su tecnología.

—Puede ser…pero no puedes cambiar el destino de tu raza porque de alguna u otra manera acabarían igual, su destino estaba sellado desde el momento en que nacieron…a diferencia de ti y Son Goku

—Su nombre verdadero es Kakarotto, ese nombre humano mancha su linaje Saiyajin

—Linaje que no toma con mucha importancia—contradijo el dios, sin apartar la vista del calentamiento que efectuaba su discípulo—A diferencia de ti, él es un ser bondadoso, no guarda ni un rencor por muy mal que le hayan tratado, su deseo no va acompañado de la ambición a diferencia de especie de donde proviene, maduro más rápido de la edad estipulada en la que un niño promedio humano o Saiyajin lo hace; él es superior e incansable a diferencia de otros, inclusive tu estas debajo de su nivel.

—O el mismo dios de la destrucción—agrego el saiyano, convirtiéndose en súper Saiyajin fase dos planeando desahogar su rabia ayudando en el calentamiento a su hijo

—Si… ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

— ¡Averígualo por ti mismo!—sonrió el moreno ya en el sitio que escogió el discípulo del dios para calentar, esquivando los inesperados ataques del menor que supuso que a eso se ameritaba su intervención.

—Otra vez estaban discutiendo papá—afirmo Goku dispersando las esferas de energía que su progenitor con una de sus manos y respondía con una más grande y poderosa en su lugar, conservando su apariencia normal

—Que observador te has vuelto Kakarotto—contesto, reteniendo el ataque que en un solo movimiento se desvió de su trayectoria original, prediciendo el siguiente movimiento de su hijo que fue detenido por una fuerte patada que dio directo en su quijada— ¿No te has olvidado como entrena tu padre, verdad?

—Je—sonrió el Son, retrocediendo unos centímetros por el su lugar por el impacto del golpe—Olvidar el "primer" regalo que me diste en mi cumpleaños, sería como borrar el tiempo que hemos convivido como padre e hijo—dejando correr la sangre por la comisura de sus labios—Mas si me refrescas la memoria no me opondré

* * *

**Hola, buenas tardes amigos aqui despues de hace mucho tiempo vuelvo a la escritura :D, siento la demora DDD: pero aqui esta el capitulo recien hecho. cualquier duda o sugerencia seran bien recibidos n.n **

**respuestas del autor:**

Cooper: Hola, buenas tardes, o noches jejeje, gracias por acompañarnos en esta historia y el romance se ira desarrollando dentro de poco entre nuestro personaje principal y la afortunada escogida para ser su pareja n.n, en el cuarto capitulo explicare como fueron los entrenamientos de goku con sus diversos maestros que escogieron Bills y Wills para que aumentar sus habilidades y el entrenamiento que ellos impartirian no le fuera tan pesado. espero volver a verte por aqui pronto y gracias nuevamente por tus buenos deseos.

Nezzieflye: hola Nezzie-san un gusto verte por aqui en el finc, con respecto a goku tengo planes que lo haran cambiaran su forma de pensar, bueno eso demostro parte de este capitulo mas en el siguiente se vera como fue adquiriendolo, puesto que el maestro que se decidio enfocarlo en la rama de la sabiduría no es ni mas ni menos que Wills XD.


	4. Cap 4 pasado y presente parte 1

Hace mucho tiempo existió una enigmática imagen en el planeta Vegeta, su nombre marco el inicio de una nueva leyenda en el espacio-tiempo, hablamos de Bardock, el valiente guerrero que dio pie al título "El Legendario Súper Saiyajin". Se rumorea que este valiente héroe desapareció en el momento en que el tirano Freezer dio inicio al exterminio, otros dicen que el murió junto a los suyos, pero la verdadera razón por el cual comenzaron los rumores se generó gracias a la sorprendente habilidad que emergió de su interior segundos antes de que el potente ataque del emperador lo eliminara como el resto. Al despertar se encontró en un desconocido terreno, en una cómoda cama humilde, siendo recibido por el habitante de aquel lugar; no tardo mucho tiempo en acoplarse, venciendo su orgullo considerablemente, permaneció en el sitio, entrenando su cuerpo al límite para vencer al tirano que jamás encontraría, al menos no en la época donde se encontraba. Prontamente reacciono, cuando un desconocido atacante junto a sus soldados ataco la pequeña villita de seres extraterrestres con los que convivio, guiado por sus instintos los defendió; entendió que aquel sujeto era un antepasado del que juro venganza, con la sangre corriendo por todas sus venas y la ira apoderándose de él, emprendió una lucha desigual en el que parecía que el antecesor del tirano ganaría. Sin embargo un misterioso aura dorado lo impregno de su poder, alterando su cuerpo en el transcurso en que su constante lucha por mantenerlo con él se hacía presente; exitosamente consiguió perfeccionarlo, por lo menos lo suficiente para poder vencerlo con técnicas doblemente poderosas. Los ciudadanos clamaron su nombre, dando la mejor de las ovaciones, el héroe de cabellos dorados sonrió triunfante y sin decir ni una sola palabra se marchó…

Bardock era su nombre, y eso solo es el comienzo de lo que estaría por venir en las manos de este enigmático guerrero. Viajes, peleas, derrotas, victorias; lo acompañaron a lo largo de los años, prediciendo cada uno de estos sin consentimiento de nadie. Por que donde quiera que fuere siempre seria recordado de alguna manera. Pero hubo una cosa que no pudo predecir, en el planeta Yadrat, situado en la galaxia norte, cerca de Namekusei, encontró a su propio hijo entrenando con los habitantes de aquel lugar acompañado de un imponente ser de orejas puntiagudas de color morado y un afeminado de piel azulada cargado de un báculo; a simple vista logro concretar que no se trataba de unos sujetos cualquiera, menos de quienes son capaces de transportarse al pasado donde él cayo por accidente, atrayendo consigo a su hijo, el pequeño Kakarotto, el cual era inocente de su presencia.

Calculando los años que tendría el pequeño Saiyajin y las visiones que tuvo sobre él, dedujo la desviación en la linea temporal en el que su hijo estaba destinado, apretó fuertemente los labios creyendo que a este paso no pasaría la pelea contra Freezer, vengando la muerte de todos los Saiyajines que el maldito asesino. Que tan equivocado estaba…

* * *

En el presente Bardock, era la imagen militar en el escuadrón que construyo cuatro años atrás, trayendo de la época pasada soldados natos que lo ayudarían a proteger y garantizar la vida del nuevo planeta Vegeta que creo gracias a las esferas del dragón del planeta Namekusei del cual formo un tratado con la finalidad de que ambos planetas fueran beneficiados; uno con la libertad de que solo el líder del planeta vegeta u representante digno de dicho lugar, pueda hacer uso de las esferas , el otro con la protección y aprendizajes de nuevas técnicas de lucha con la cual preservarían y arrancarían la corrosión de su planeta, evitando la guerra entre ambas sociedades intergalácticas.

Una vez que termino el entrenamiento que le impartió a su hijo, se dedicó a la revolución que desato en su nuevo gobierno, Bills y Wills estuvieron de acuerdo ya que una mano de más no les afectaría, sino todo lo contrario, disminuiría la carga del Son a un porcentaje aceptable.

* * *

Hoy el joven Son Goku, alias Kakarotto, nombre original que le impuso su progenitor que gruñía cada vez que se hacía llamar "Goku" o se colocara el apellido "Son"; cumplía su mayoría de edad, no hizo falta decir que los primeros en hacer alboroto por esto fueron Bills y Wills, mas Wills por el hecho que le encantaba organizar cualquier evento importante en la residencia de su señor, asi que por razones conocidas el preparo y alisto la mayor parte de la fiesta, claro con Gine la única a la que Bardock salvo de la familia, ya que desconocía la trayectoria que tomo su hijo mayor Radiz, que actualmente viajaba en un equipo organizado por el príncipe de que es ignorante del nuevo planeta Vegeta; oculta de su visión gracias al dios de la destrucción que decidió sacarlo del blanco del ahora "maligno" Saiyajin criado por las enseñanzas de Freezer. Estropear la paz de aquel reciente planeta con ellos sería un dolor de cabeza que optaron por no pasar, aunque tenían la suficiente fuerza para destrozarlos sin transformarse.

—Es la primera fiesta que organizo para mi pequeño Kakarotto

—Tof, tof, Son Goku, tof, tof, nosotros organizamos, tof tof—tosió Wills

_—"__¿Quién se cree que es?"_ —pensó Gine saliendo de su actitud maternal, fulminando al sirviente con esa fiera mirada azabache—¡Yo tuve que corregirte para que lo hicieras para el digno hijo del nuevo rey del planeta vegeta, tus arreglos son una basura a lo que Kakarotto realmente necesita!

Wills Chillo indignado, era el colmo, tener que convivir con más simios en la casa de su señor de diario más con esa hembra Saiyajin que se la pasaba peleando con él por cosas insignificantes que tuvieran que ver con su hijo o la comida, de la cual no la culpaba de que su estilo primitivo de cocinar no era malo y su sazón no era de quejarse; pero su actitud sobreprotectora estropeaba todo lo bueno que tenía esa fiera que Bardock colocaba como reina dentro de su territorio prehistórico-futurista—Por lo menos yo no visto con ropas de las cavernas, hay mujeres terrícolas que visten mejor que tu especie e higiénicos sobre todo.

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE SOY UNA GUERRERA Y ESAS VANIDADES DE ESAS PESTES TERRESTRES NO ME INTERESAN! —exploto la femenina, tirando la porcelana de la mesa al suelo a propósito, siendo dos finas copas con detalles dorados decorando su contorno circular

Grave error el aura asesina de Wills se activó, y ese tranquilo semblante se ensombreció, nadie absolutamente NADIE se metía con sus preciados utensilios de porcelana sin pagar las consecuencias; sin embargo ese día no llegaría hoy, ni mañana, siempre y cuando ella desapareciera mejor que los felinos, ocasionando otro desastre antes de marcharse exitosamente de ahí.

—¡GINE!

Desde el cuarto del Son y de todo espécimen que habitara el terreno del dios de la destrucción presencio el grito de Wills, unos se taparon los oídos, otros actuaron como si nada, Bardock suspiro, traer a su esposa siempre le traía problemas, solo una vez a la semana visitaba a su hijo que vivía en dominios no suyos y esto es lo que pasaba, anteriormente en su entrenamiento que se libró la semana anterior no ocurrió lo mismo siendo que Gine anduvo en esos días en los que trato con el afeminado de forma amigable, hoy era otra historia y eso lo tenía claro. Goku afortunadamente escapo desde la mañana, realizando una corta visita a la tierra, ciertamente fue un alivio para todos que se fuera y es que el despistado olvido que era su cumpleaños y al recordar una vieja promesa decidió ir a cumplirlo aunque fuera solo por poco tiempo.

* * *

_Planeta tierra, universo 16, horas 7:00 am; dos horas antes del acontecimiento del cumpleaños…._

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban una exquisita melodía matutina anunciando la entrada próxima de la primavera; Son Goku caminaba el mismo recorrido a la corporación como lo hacía de pequeño en aquellas aventuras lejanas, comiendo de una porción grande de helado vertido en un mediano cono de sabores diferentes. No pasando de inadvertido por la vista de los ciudadanos, siguió el recorrido, no le resultaba incomodo que lo vieran, realmente solo se preocupaba por que el helado no se repitiera antes de que llegara al cono; Tomado como "Forastero", no fue reconocido, ante sus ojos él solo era un visitante de más que deambulaba por la ciudad, menos sus conocidos que recientemente salían de la C.C. El disfraz funcionaba a la perfección, sencillo pero útil en casos como estos: una capa gruesa de color mostaza, el indicado para ocultar su identidad

Reconociendo de quienes se trataba sin la necesidad de posar un ojo sobre ellos, desde antes de llegar oculto su presencia y cualquier rastro que pudo haber dejado en el camino, esto fue muy perspicaz de su parte además de razonable por la situación que manejaba—"_No cambiaron demasiado…menos mal"_ —ese fue el pensamiento del Son que cuidadosamente los examino con la mirada, continuando su actuación como desconocido; atentamente escucho la monótona conversación que sus antiguos compañeros tenían entre ellos, sentándose en la banca de la parada de autobús cercano a la C.C, su desarrollada audición le permitia escucharlos abiertamente, desechando rápidamente los otros sonidos de su rededor, concentrándose únicamente en estos dos peleadores de su infancia, principalmente uno de ellos.

—Bulma puede ser muy cruel a veces—suspiro un derrotado Yamchan—Sacarme nada más porque sí

—No fue nada más porque si—argumento Puar—Esta vez te excediste Yamchan

¿Excederse?, esa palabra decía más de lo que significaba, pero como no podía dar prontas conclusiones, siguió escuchando, terminándose el helado en el transcurso.

—Me siento acosado por ustedes, "_estúpidas pruebas, estúpida sinceridad"_ —refunfuño el lobo de desierto tanto por fuera como por dentro, arrojando las fotografías de sus infidelidades de este último mes.

— ¡Te estas comportando como un verdadero idiota!, ¡ella te ama y tú la lastimas siéndole infiel!

Ahora tenía sentido, ¿o tal vez no?, esto tenía que escucharlo de la propia boca de la afectada, por estas situaciones Wills lo obligo a despojarse la venda de la inocencia de los ojos, no a su plenitud, sino lo requerido para emprender un correcto camino dentro de la profecía del dios de la destrucción. De hacer que el que Yamchan entrara en razón lo resolvería en el torneo de las artes marciales que según por informes que recibió con anterioridad de Bills estaría pronto a llegar; aunque eso implique convertirse en su enemigo nuevamente. Gracias a Kami-sama que aprendió a contener su Ki al igual que la conocida ira Saiyajin, en otros universos, años atrás termino destruyendo planetas enteros pero insignificantes según el amante del budín, en los que entrenaba con sus respectivos maestros; que conseguía detenerlo en algunas ocasiones…

_— __¡Soy un Saiyajin criado en la tierra, mi nombre es Son goku y tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo de hacer!_

— ¡_Mocoso estúpido_! —_grito Bardock enfadado mandándolo a volar de un golpe contra el estante de vasijas de Wills, el cual casi se desmayaba al escuchar la preciada colección romperse en pedazos_—_¿Quién te crees para responderme de esa forma?, eres un guerrero de clase baja y eso lo debes de tener en mente_—_mintió con lo ultimo_

_—__Alguien mejor que tu—respondió con aires de arrogancia el pequeño Saiyajin, levantándose entre los trozos de vidrio y madera, enorgulleciendo a su padre que no esperaba menos de su propio hijo; pero no lo demostraría, al menos no por ahora._

—_En ese entonces demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz_—_reto el mono mayor, creando dos esferas de energías en las manos_

Otra vez los recuerdos de su infancia lo cerraron de la realidad, una vez que reacciono, miro a su alrededor, inconscientemente se teletransporto a la habitación de Bulma, que estaba sumida en su llanto, recostada sobre la cama abrazada en posición fetal del mediano oso de peluche color blanco que sus padres le regalaron de niña; ocultando su cabeza en la nuca de este.

—Bulma…—murmuro Goku quitándose la parte superior de la capa, tentándose en palmear la cabeza azulina de la chica, lo cual no pudo contenerse en hacerlo, provocando que por acto de reflejo retrocediera un poco cuanto esta se despegó del peluche y presto atención al bulto que tenía por de frente.

—¿Goku?

* * *

Hola amigos aqui de nuevo esta vez con un nuevo capitulo jejejeje, gracias a los que comentaron de verdad, por ellos hice pronto mi regreso n.n no sabia si publicar este capitulo pero espero que les guste :DDDD

eudog3: hola amigo gracias por estar en este loco y extraño finc inventado a causa de un sueño, pronto subire otro :3

jovino006: y le falta mostrar mas de sus habilidades y nueva personalidad :D, gracias por permanecer en el finc amigo


	5. Cap 5 pasado y presente parte 2

_Previos:_

_— __¡Soy un Saiyajin criado en la tierra, mi nombre es Son goku y tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo de hacer!_

— ¡_Mocoso estúpido_! —_grito Bardock enfadado mandándolo a volar de un golpe contra el estante de vasijas de Wills, el cual casi se desmayaba al escuchar la preciada colección romperse en pedazos_—_¿Quién te crees para responderme de esa forma?, eres un guerrero de clase baja y eso lo debes de tener en mente_—_mintió con lo ultimo_

_—__Alguien mejor que tu—respondió con aires de arrogancia el pequeño Saiyajin, levantándose entre los trozos de vidrio y madera, enorgulleciendo a su padre que no esperaba menos de su propio hijo; pero no lo demostraría, al menos no por ahora._

—_En ese entonces demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz_—_reto el mono mayor, creando dos esferas de energías en las manos_

Otra vez los recuerdos de su infancia lo cerraron de la realidad, una vez que reacciono, miro a su alrededor, inconscientemente se teletransporto a la habitación de Bulma, que estaba sumida en su llanto, recostada sobre la cama abrazada en posición fetal del mediano oso de peluche color blanco que sus padres le regalaron de niña; ocultando su cabeza en la nuca de este.

—Bulma…—murmuro Goku quitándose la parte superior de la capa, tentándose en palmear la cabeza azulina de la chica, lo cual no pudo contenerse en hacerlo, provocando que por acto de reflejo retrocediera un poco cuanto esta se despegó del peluche y presto atención al bulto que tenía por de frente.

— ¿Goku?

El aludido esbozo una sonrisa familiar, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, ofreciendo amistosamente su mano. Ella le devolvió el gesto, vacilando ante el generoso ofrecimiento del azabache; pero una vez que la mente le dejo de dar vueltas en el constante trabajo que hacia entre seguirse lamentando por las infidelidades de Yamchan y confirmarse que aquel sujeto de abundante cabellera era ese chiquillo con el que una vez viajo en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, asintió, sosteniéndose firmemente de esta con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se limpiaba rápidamente el rostro. Casualmente ese día, una vez que se marchó el beisbolista, se despojó de todo rastro de ropa femenina dejando únicamente la interior puesta y se colocó la cómoda camisa manga larga blanca que encontró en el closet; todo minutos antes de que la inoportuna visita apareciera en su alcoba.

—No te sueltes por nada del mundo—comento el Son encorvándose de modo de que quedara a escasos centímetros de su rostro— ¿De acuerdo?

—S-Si—contesto Bulma titubeante, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica invadir cada célula de su cuerpo en el preciso instante en el que encontró dentro de esa mirada oscura esa inexplicable sensación de calidez; no estaba sola, de eso estaba segura, no sería traicionada otra vez por las palabras de un estafador que fingía ser algo que no fue desde un principio, porque alguien más estaba dispuesto a rescatarla del infierno en el que se vio involucrada. ¿Amor? Eso estaba lejos de ser realidad, ¿cariño?, ¿aprecio?, ¿comprensión? O tal vez amistad. La respuesta ciertamente no sería descifrada por alguien que estaba a punto de marchitarse—Go—

Demasiado tarde, sin la necesidad de colocar índice y medio en su frente Goku se teletransportó con ella a la montaña Paoz con tan solo pensarlo; siendo uno de los lugares más recordados que lo regresaban a su niñez, no resultaba problema alguno transportarse con la legendaria técnica.

—Al fin llegamos—murmuro el Son, alejándose de ella, soltando con delicadeza la mano de esta sin que se diera cuenta.

Bulma lo vio alejarse, sin decir nada y por culpa de la naturaleza del ser humano, se perdió en la imagen del aun indomable guerrero que a su punto de vista consiguió captar su atención; todo en fracción de segundos, no era tonta, sabia en lo que se metía, pero existía una atracción invisible que la hacía tambalearse_—"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora?, primero Yamchan me es infiel, destroza otra vez mis sentimientos y los arroja como basura, luego viene Goku y…..y….¿dónde demonios estoy?"_ —inconscientemente siguió el caminar del Saiyajin, manteniendo una visión angosta de lo que lo rodeaba, pero no de los pasos lentos de este, divagando nuevamente en un mar de pensamientos sin que se diera cuenta; con la intención de hallar la razón que contestara a la incógnita que resolvería la respuesta ilegible.

Por azares del destino y lo desafortunada que siempre era en esas cosas, la científica no pudo evitar impactarse contra una firme espalda masculina, nadie se lo advirtió, ni siquiera el canto de las aves le proporciono apoyo en ese tipo de situaciones donde el sujeto inesperadamente pararía a recolectar manzanas del frondoso árbol que se interponía "injustamente" en el camino

— ¡Qué bien! —exclamo Goku alegre—Ambas son perfectas y jugosas por lo que veo—contemplo, la exitosa recolección de ¿dos manzanas?; no teniendo la menor idea que la "suave brisa del viento" que se manifestaba en su espalda sería una Briefs con problemas de tono de piel—A Bulma le encantara—sonrió abiertamente, imaginándose el gusto que ella tendría al probar las mejores manzanas de la montaña Paoz; pero dada las circunstancias la cola con aparentemente mente propia, la separo de su portador, cuidando no lastimarla por el alejamiento, para recompensar su descortesía al final con una pequeña acaricia en las de por si sonrojadas mejillas de la chica antes de volver a su sitio. La sabia cola no se percató que solo empeoro las cosas con la tensa mujer en desarrollo, que inmediatamente erizo, bajo la cara, se dio cuenta como andaba vestida y por ultimo como un efecto domino ella…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! —grito, ocasionando un efecto similar en Goku practicamente casi tiraba las manzanas al suelo por cubrirse las orejas.

* * *

En el pasado un preadolescente Saiyajin de trece años aproximados practicaba la teletransportación sin la utilización de un movimiento físico que delatara sus intenciones de desaparecer, la primera vez que lo logro fue en una cuestión de vida o muerte en la que tuvo que escapar en plena batalla contra Broly; santa reprimenda que se llevó por parte de sus maestros y su madre, esta última lo castigo con el pecado capital de todo Saiyajin, irse a su cuarto sin comer, y nada de teletransportarse o sobornar a Bills de que conseguiría más budines porque si no el castigo se extendería por una semana entera. Afortunadamente para él, esto ocurrió a los diez años, nada que el tiempo no borre de su mente o lo mantenga a raya para no cometer otra estupidez como esa.

_—"__Aun no me decido por cual"_ —suspiro el preadolescente, no percatándose que era observado desde un punto ciego

—No pensaras irte a provocarlo otra vez, ¿no es así Kakarotto?

El pequeño Saiyajin palideció, sudando frio con cada paso que autoritaria voz de su madre daba en su dirección; oculto tras de un pilar de rocas veinte veces su tamaño.

—N-Noo…claro que no—contesto con cierto temor Goku, abrazándose prontamente de su cola—Como crees que iré, _"sabiendo lo que me espera en casa"_ —dijo lo último pasa si mismo

—Eso espero—contesto la hembra, creyéndole tan solo la mitad de lo que decía, apareciendo sentada en el pilar de rocas en cuestión de segundos—Porque hoy te enseñare a controlar tus transformaciones bajo la luna llena. Te recuerdo que solo los débiles—

—Los débiles no pueden resistir mucho tiempo bajo la radiación de la luna, lo sé—se giró el menor, dándole la cara a su progenitora, soltando rápidamente su cola, la cual volvió a su sitio favorito—Y que tú fuiste una de las mejores de tus tiempos, y como tal yo debo hacer lo mismo—le robo las palabras de la boca

—Exacto—el pecho de Gine se inflo, denotando completo orgullo por un logro que paso a la época de su juventud; cruzando armoniosamente su pierna arriba de la otra—Si lo logras te daré el regalo que tenía planeado para Radiz, algo que ni el príncipe Vegeta en su tiempo pudo conseguir

—Y si era un príncipe, ¿Por qué no lo pudo conseguir? —pregunto inocente el mini Bardock

* * *

_12 de mayo, año 769, segundo aniversario de la muerte de los guerreros Z…_

El joven y aventurero Son Goku hizo su primer viaje entre universos, a dos años de practicar su renovada técnica, finalmente lo consiguió, sin embargo dada la emoción y su despreocupada elección apareció en el universo 18; significativamente tenia similitud con su antiguo hogar, pero la era apocalíptica que presentaba le ponía los pelos de punta, además de una creciente preocupación por los habitantes del planeta. Volando a una velocidad moderada, dio un recorrido por la ciudad, manteniéndose alerta por cualquier inconveniente enemigo que rondara por los deteriorados dominios de la población de la restante.

—_"__¡¿Qué demonios paso?!, ¡la mayor parte de la ciudad está en ruinas!...se supone que faltaban aproximadamente ocho años para que la nave de mi hermano aterrizara en el planeta tierra…¡MALDICIÓN!"_ —apresuro la marcha, importándole poco que la reciente capa se le corriera el gorro hacia atrás; salvando en el trayecto algunas personas dentro de edificios incendiándose, automóviles, atrapados dentro de una turbia que corría descontrolada fuera del peligro que se manifestaba en el parque de diversiones, etc. El trabajo que le costó tranquilizarlos y teletransportarlos a un sitio más seguro, no se le comparaban con un planeta entero a punto de estallar.

—Les aseguro que esto acabara pronto, y podrán retomar sus vidas, sin embargo entre menos problemas generen, menos problemas tendrán, ¿entendido? —observo al conjunto de masas temblando por el estruendo de su voz resonar por el improvisado refugio localizado y antes frecuentado por el maestro Roshi.

— ¿Qué nos asegura que después no nos mataras como ellos? —cuestiono uno de los pocos valientes que se atrevieron hablar

—Porque de haberlo hecho, en estos momentos no existirías—el veneno que produjo la voz del Saiyajin no fue malintencionado, el solo buscaba la protección de ese conjunto de masas y si convertirse en un frio y calculador antihéroe los mantendría lejos de su extinción; se convertiría en uno de los peores—El siguiente en hablar, con gusto lo eliminare en este mismo instante. Como decía antes de ser interrumpido, estarán más seguro en este refugio que generosamente mi antiguo maestro construyo por cosas como estas, tiene todo lo requerido para sus necesidades; tanto como adultos como niños y ancianos no tendrán dificultad o carencia alguna por lo que resta de su vida, no estoy diciendo que permanecerán aquí para siempre, sino que mientras el enemigo este presente, es preferible que no abandonen este lugar—coloco un reloj de arena que guardaba en su muñequera en forma de capsula, sobre la mesa—En 72 horas, cuando el ultimo gramo de arena caiga, regresare por ustedes, hasta en ese entonces les sugiero que no abandonen este lugar, claro si es que quieren seguir con vida y ser partidario de "lujos" de esta cómoda unidad. ¿Ahora si quedo completamente entendido?

Disgusto, enojo, lágrimas de agradecimiento estaba ubicado en cada uno de sus rostros, mas ninguno se atrevió hablar; el recelo por poco que pareciera los abordo.

—Bien con eso basta—comento el Son indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba inquieto y molesto con el mismo por actuar de esa forma tan "brusca y exigente" como su padre—Hasta entonces, nos vemos—se despidió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, desapareciendo con un conocido saludo militar.

_Parque de diversiones, 1:30 pm…_

_—"__A este paso… a este paso no quedara nada"_ —pensó un poderoso guerrero de cabellera corta con el kanji del arroz en su espalda, lidero solo una lucha contra los androides que descaradamente hicieron equipo contra él, aun transformado en súper Saiyajin y con Trunks oculto esperando el momento de efectuar una fuerte descarga de poder junto a su maestro no le era suficiente. Acorralado, maquineo una rápida estrategia que si bien le costaría algunos golpes, pero conservaría la vida; todo paso rápido, en tan solo un parpadeo los dos androides fueron enviados contra los edificios de la por si destrozada ciudad, que ni tiempo le dio de efectuar su plan, delante de él estaba la impotente imagen del sorpresivo héroe que le evito un desastroso resultado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto el de la capa, quedando despaldas del azabache

—A-A…si…"_esa voz… ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?"_

— ¡Maestro Gohan! —Goku rápidamente desvió su atención al otro joven guerrero, calculando un aproximado de edades en las que se debatían los dos peleadores

—Trunks—saludo el nombrado al reconocible hijo de la corporación capsula que se balanceo contra su mentor.

—Menos mal—musito Goku, soltando una pequeña risita por el espectáculo que daban ellos dos—Creí que no saldrías de tu escondite niño

— ¡Yo no soy ni un niño!—reprocho Trunks soltándose de los brazos de Gohan—Sin embargo…gracias por salvar al maestro Gohan—agradeció no teniendo de otra que reprimir su enojo y aceptar que alguien más hizo su trabajo.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, yo solo pasaba por aquí—contesto Goku, restándole importancia girándose hacia su izquierda, dirección donde los androides habían caído, torciendo la boca con desagrado; habiendo escuchado atentamente como se levantaban entre los escombros—Gohan, ¿estás en condiciones como para enfrentarlos en este mismo instante? —pregunto

—…—ese modo de hablar, la confianza con la que lo hace, iba en una sola dirección, una persona, una trágica muerte por causa de un desconocido virus que tiempo atrás enfermo del corazón.

— ¡Responde! —exigió Goku, colocándose en posición de ataque

—N-No—dijo Gohan en voz alta, no terminando la frase cuando fue tomado con brusquedad junto al menor Briefs y los teletransportarán dentro de la C.C, exactamente en el laboratorio de una conocida mujer de larga cabellera azulina sujeta en una coleta baja, vestida con una sencilla y practica camiseta blanca, pantalones de mezclilla, y botines de color marrón.

Ambos guerreros pertenecientes a este universo ensancharon los ojos, sorprendidos, recordando por relatos y vivencias mismas que solo existía una persona capaz de hacer posible tal hazaña.

—Pa—

—Oculten su Ki sino quieren que ellos nos encuentren—interrumpió el discípulo del dios de la destrucción, captando velozmente la atención de la científica que indiscutiblemente lo reconocio de inmediato; botando su pequeño trabajo de lado, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas desafiantes de su manifestación emocional. Particularmente solo uno de ellos hizo caso.

— ¿Goku?, ¿de verdad eres tu Goku?

— ¿Bulma?—saludo el nombrado, tirando practicamente a los dos medios Saiyajines al suelo—Pero que vieja estas—bromeo, revelando su identidad por completo, amarrándose al final la capa un poco más arriba de la cintura para no lastimar su esponjosa cola en el transcurso.

—Idiota—fingió enojarse la Briefs aunque en realidad estaba contenta de volverlo a ver— ¿Cómo es que regresaste a la vida?, dime, además perdiste unos años demás

—Bueno veras…

— ¿Usted realmente es Son Goku? —pregunto Trunks desconfiado, percatándose que su maestro se mantenía al margen mirando con nostalgia al joven Son de 15 años.

—Es como decir que no eres el hijo de Bulma—contesto sinceramente Goku, viendo de soslayo al hijo de su mejor amiga, haciendo un movimiento tenue de manos, anticipando que los androides atacarían la corporación; dispersando las bolas de energía como si él estuviera fuera repeliéndolos, alterando los sentidos de las personas a su rededor—Están cerca, 6000 metros al suroeste, Trunks no ocultaste tu Ki como te dije

—Ese movimiento de antes, acaso creaste diversas barreras que desviaran los ataques de los androides—afirmo Gohan, sosteniendo a Trunks de las muñecas, tranquilizándolo a la fuerza—No es el momento de rabietas Trunks, sabes bien que él no lo hizo con la intención de burlarse de tus capacidades, sé muy bien que un día lo entenderás, asi que por favor no dejes que el orgullo te domine y controla mejor la próxima vez tus poderes.

—Asi es—reafirmo Goku—Desgraciadamente las opciones son cortas y hacerlo me dio la oportunidad de medirlos en diferentes circunstancias y peleadores opcionales, en otras palabras, nosotros tres contra ellos—hablo metódicamente

* * *

En el presente las cosas iban mejorando considerablemente, Bulma se desahogó, golpeo y escucho las historias de su único mejor amigo por donde quiera que lo vea asi era. Descubrió que existían otros universos, conoció por medio de relatos las experiencias que ha vivido a lo largo de los años con su familia y sitios que exploraba, asi como la raza y planeta donde pertenecía; un sinfín de pláticas que compartieron hasta el anochecer, donde el último recorrido que hicieron lo realizaron volando (más bien Goku, que cargaba a Bulma sobre su espalda). Ese día sin duda jamás lo olvidaría, había tanto por aprender que ella deseaba que no se marchara, pero tenía que hacerlo, si estaba más tiempo en la tierra se armaría un caos y eso sería la pisca de lo que se avecinaría. Como final del recorrido, dieron una rápida visita al Kame House, claro solo de vista, para acabar devuelta en la habitación de Bulma y volver sin la compañía de la Briefs a su casa donde fue recibido por una sonora exclamación de felicitación

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Son Goku/ Kakarotto!—por supuesto todos descoordinados al momento de decir su nombre, pero juntamente consiguieron salir de sus escondites

—Creo que voy a llorar—comento el azabache haciendo pucheros por tan tremenda sorpresa, ni siquiera se acordaba que hoy cumplía años—Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo

—No es una molestia, 18 años no se cumplen todos los días—opino Wills, viéndole el lado bueno

—Si vas a llorar que no sea delante mío Kakarotto—bromeo a su manera Bardock, siendo el primero en dar el primer bocado a la pierna de trisceratops que resulto cruelmente arrebatado por Gine, "salvando" la pieza de un "cruel" destino, haciendo que Saiyajin macho se mordiera la lengua

—No hasta que Kakarotto de comienzo a la fiesta, y ni se te ocurra verme con esa mirada acusadora Bardock o esta noche no habrá sexo

Goku, Bills y Wills, se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano, avergonzados, sí que esos dos querían reconstruir el reinado de los Saiyajin lo más pronto posible, a este paso no dudarían que algún día de esos una pequeña bola de carne estaría corriendo por los pasillos pronto

—Mamá no delante de mis maestros—se quejó Goku

—"Jejejeje….no sé si arrancarme las orejas, o arrancarme las orejas y encerrarlos en el calabozo"—pensó en voz alta Wills, con varias gotas gordas resbalándose detrás de su cabeza

— ¿Dijiste algo Wills? —pregunto el dios muerto de curiosidad

—No, nada señor, ¿se le ofrece algo de budín?

—Tal vez, pero si los encierras en el calabozo, el resultado será peor

—Oh señor, no sabe cómo me gusta el "apoyo" que me da, hasta me siento celoso de Son Goku, el recibe mejor atención que su fiel sirviente

—Eso no es cierto—negó el dios, aceptando el budín

—Claro que lo es

—No lo es, solo te diré que él es como el hijo que nunca tuve y tú el padre que jamás conocí—le dio la espalda más rápido de lo que Goku y Bardock huían de su madre y esposa que los perseguían con una sartén

— ¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que es? —pregunto un alegre afeminado, esperando que lo repitiera

—Ya lo dije, no lo volveré a repetir

—Señor…

— ¿Si? —alzo el gato morado una de sus orejas

—Gracias

—No tienes por qué agradecer, solo fue un decir no te lo tomes tan personal

—Yo también lo quiero—contesto Wills

—Te odio—murmuro el dios avergonzado.

* * *

**Perdonen lo inconclusas que quedaron las historias en el pasado, supuestamente son un pequeño vistazo a lo que sucedio en los viajes de goku y como dieron pie a sus entrenamientos (claro entrenamientos, si no he dado mucho de ellos u.u, que me siento avergonzada por no detallarlos mejor) .en fin aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les sea de su agrado :D**

**respuestas del autor:**

**SmithBack:** Gracias por seguir la historia, espero verte por aqui pronto otra vez como a todos los buenos lectores :)

**Mokey D. draco:** Jejeje algo loco la imaginacion de esta autora pero me alegra que te halla gustado, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia

**eudog3: **El encuentro fue lo que mas se me dificulto no habia tantas cosas que queria hacer pero finalmente salio esa XD

**Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia o comentario que quieran hacer a la historia son bienvenidos amigos :D, nos vemos a mediados de mayo o junio.**


	6. Cap 6 Torneo ?

**Pov. Bulma**

Parece increíble como las personas más allegadas a nosotros pueden causarnos daños irremediables, incluso quienes pensabas que formarían parte la vida que siempre has soñado, aquellos en los que confiaste, protegiste, juraste seguir a su lado sin importar las consecuencias—son aquellos los que ahora te han abandonado—impropiamente destrozando lo que no debieron haber tocado desde un principio…Pero no todo es tan sombrío, pese a que estos sentimientos parecieran hundirme en lo más profundo del mar—como el ancla al que los marineros dentro del buque marítimo dejan inmóviles en el momento indicado—"ese" alguien pronto llegara para elevarme nuevamente a la superficie; no sé cuándo, ni donde, ni como, lo hará, pero se de antemano que él se convertirá en lo que otros ni han logrado ser.

Este día no es como cualquier otro, el torneo de las artes marciales dio finalmente su comienzo tan anhelado por todos; muchos competidores de todas las partes del mundo, se reunieron con la intensión de dar lo mejor de ellos durante los combates, otros son simplemente espectadores aficionados. A diferencia del resto—mi sola presencia representa—el tabú incorregible. No estoy sola, la recta costumbre conformada en mi interior, me impidió resguardarme en la habitación, por lo que—por más que quisiera permanecer exenta de la compañía de los guerreros z—me movería automáticamente en su dirección, solo para acompañarlos; imperfecto mecanismo obsoleto, el don inmerecido del que constantemente he querido escapar, tú has sido el causante del arrebate de mis iras y contiendas, ¿Por qué solamente no puedo deshacerme de ti como lo he hecho con mis inventos fallidos?, ¿Qué tan indispensable tan indispensable te has vuelto para mí?. ¡Requiero de tu respuesta lo más pronto posible!... ¡Ayúdame a no cargar más con ese dolor que abunda en mi pecho!, ¡te lo suplico!...

Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo, él lo sabe, más sin embargo no dice nada a cambio, sigue actuando como si nada de lo ocurrido sobre su infidelidad lo hubiera detenido a recapacitar; los demás no lo entienden, los comprendo, pero me duele que no se den cuenta de la herida que el idiota de Yamchan me dejo. No fue solo una vez, fueron varias las ocasiones que lo descubrí haciendo de las suyas; cuando obtuve la pruebas necesarias, las guarde, pensando que él quizás cambiaria—por quien considero la persona indicada—por la que lucharía día y noche. Pero nuevamente en aquel día en que espere por una respuesta clara, resulto lo que ya de antemano—estaba predicho por el mismo destino por el que fue cortado.

Una vez que ingresaron a los vestíbulos, tome distancia de su pequeño círculo que conformaron; lo que son el Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Ten Shin Han, Krillin—que recientemente tuvo participación en el grupo en las puertas del torneo de las artes marciales—y por supuesto Yamchan—ninguno de ellos faltaron al reencuentro como guerreros z, a excepción de Goku. Por muy metidos que estuviesen en su conversación captaron mi huida, pero por supuesto como la gran Bulma Briefs, inmediatamente solté la excusa perfecta que me daría el pase hacia la libertad.

—No puedo quedarme aquí por demasiado tiempo, a este paso me quedare sin lugar, nos vemos

—Espera Bulma—esa fue la voz del maestro Roshi intentando detenerme— ¿Podemos ir Oolong y yo contigo?, seguramente entre tanta multitud tu—

— ¡Ni siquiera lo piense rabo verde! —chille en cólera, retirándome prontamente de los vestidores, especialmente de Yamchan, el muy sinvergüenza no dejaba de mirarme, como si tratara de expresar lo que su boca no es capaz de hacer ni por el beneficio del mismo.

Caminando por los pasillos, me puse a pensar infinidad de cosas, unas que inexplicablemente terminaron apuntando a Yamchan; desesperada, busque otros medios de distracción, algo que me sacara esos estúpidos pensamientos hirientes dentro de mi cabeza, cualquier cosa, desde ver a la gente pasar, como el volar de las palomas. Conforme iba avanzando a la salida, donde supuestamente pararía a buscar algún comodo asiento donde colocarme, me topé con un extraño bulto—que sin pensármelo dos veces—palpe su pecho con las yemas de los dedos hasta el contorno de su rostro; por muy exactas y estructuradas prendas que cargaba, su rostro fue lo que más consiguió atraer mi atención.

* * *

(**Narrador**)

—"¿Sera posible?" —murmuro Bulma para sí, percatándose de la persistencia de su propia curiosidad al querer ver con sus propios ojos lo que sus manos no podían describir a la perfección

— ¡Claro que lo es!

—Go….Go-¡Goku!

El susodicho rio, rascándose la punta de la nariz como habitualmente lo hacía— ¿Cómo has estado Bulma? —alzo como cual niña pequeña, a la cual querían hacer reír

Por fortuna para Bulma en esta ocasión no cargaba puesto el vestido azul que colgó sobre las perillas del closet que exclusivamente reservaba para este día; animada vistió lo que finalmente le pareció mejor para el momento: un comodo short playero rosa, sandalias blancas y una singular blusón con estampado floreado. De acuerdo al infernal clima de la temporada, por supuesto no faltando el detallado pero practico maquillaje que destacaba lo mejor de sus rasgos femeninos—Goku—llamo divertida

— ¿Si?

—Entiendo que quieras ocultar tu identidad, pero ¿no te da calor con esa cosa?

— ¿Te refieres a la capa? —pregunto Goku haciéndose el desentendido, ocultando debajo de la capa una acostumbrada vestimenta de combate que usaba cuando entrenaba con sus maestros, pantalón azul holgado, cintas negras—inclusive las muñequeras—y a acostumbrada camiseta naranja sin mangas oriental (que actualmente uso en la película de la resurrección de Freezer, con la marca que Wills dibujo);zapatillas negras.

—Si tonto, hace un calor de mil infiernos, ¿Por qué crees que las personas andan con pocas ropas? —se excusó Bulma, utilizando como pretexto el característico clima que habitaba el torneo

—Creí que se trataba de la playa—bromeo el Son, viendo claramente con qué propósito la Briefs se lo decía—Bien espérame aquí no tardo—desapareció

— ¡Go!—

Segundos antes de que Bulma cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, y sus ojos se salieran de su órbita por el "escandaloso susto de su vida", Goku la cogió de la cintura con ambas manos—Te tengo—dijo quitado de la pena, viendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro la cara indescriptible de su amiga de la infancia.

(Cabe destacar que el método "infalible de encubrimiento es el mismo que utilizo Gohan en el DBZ original,)

— ¿Eh?

—….—

—"_Nuevamente…nuevamente él"…_ —se decía la Briefs, perdiéndose por segunda vez en los pozos negros del aprendiz

—"_Has cambiado"_ —pensó el Saiyajin con cierto recelo, desviando en fracción de segundos la mirada en los labios carnosos levemente enrojecidos de la científica, volviendo su atención a la fiera mirada azulina con la que estaba siendo observado.

—"_¿Goku no pensara en?... ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡es de Goku del que estamos hablando!, ¡Bulma no metas tus narices donde no te llaman!... pero si…"_—sonrojo_—"Pero si llegara a suceder, no me importaría quedar encarcelada por una corta temporada_" —cerro los ojos, bajo el control del indiscutible deseo que albergo por años en su interior.

—"_Una vez el maestro Wills me hablo sobre esto"_ —recordó Goku con inocencia, no viendo por donde comenzar_—"¿Pero que se supone que haga?, pegar los labios no es suficiente, según las películas clásicas de romance en las que Bills se moría del aburrimiento"_

—"_Está demorando"_ —pensó Bulma impaciente, sintiendo algo de culpabilidad por su insana mentalidad

—"_¡Bien!, comenzare con un roce, seguramente eso ayudara_" —sonrió internamente Goku ante su idea, rosando la punta de sus labios con los de ella, no imaginando lo que Bulma presenciaba más allá de lo que él consideraba "practica".

— ¡Quita las manos de mi Bulma en este instante antes de que te mate con mis propias manos!

—"¡_Yamchan!"_ —grito internamente Bulma, tratando de girarse en dirección aquella voz, misma a la que Goku ya no podía catalogar como algo agradable a la visibilidad, enrabiándose rápidamente por la descares del beisbolista al denominarla su "Mi" , después de todo lo sucedido

— ¿Molesto? —pregunto sarcástico Goku, bajando cuidadosamente a Bulma—No veo el porqué de tu molestia—la coloco por detrás

— ¡Maldito! —gruño Yamchan, apretando los puños, elevando considerablemente su Ki; no despertando ni una pisca de interés de parte del Son

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —bostezo el saiyano en señal de aburrimiento—Porque tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, que ver las rabietas de un mujeriego al que le quitaron su "juguete" favorito

—¡AHHHH! —exploto Yamchan envuelto en ira, yéndose contra Goku

—Eres una vergüenza—comento Goku, conforme repelía los golpes con la punta del dedo índice, la cual utilizaba como único medio de "defensa" — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, esto no es ni la mínima parte de mi fuerza—una sola onda del campo de fuerza, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo contra la pared, atrayendo consigo la sorpresa y a todos los guerreros z por consiguiente.

— ¡Miserable! —grito Krillin enfadado—¿Quién te crees para—

Un solo movimiento del maestro Roshi, ceso lo que—por mucho—pudo haber causado un gran escándalo en el torneo

—Este es un oponente al que por mucho no podrán vencer

—Pero…—

—No hay pero que valga Oolong—silencio Roshi con severidad

—El maestro Roshi tiene razón, solo un ciego se atrevería atacarlo directamente, sabiendo que perdería—objeto Ten Shin Han, viendo de soslayo como Puar ayudaba con la poca fuerza que tenía al "incomprendido" Yamchan.

—No podía estar más de acuerdo contigo Ten Shin Han—comento Goku, causando un gran impacto en el grupo, por la sinceridad del mismo

— ¡No puede ser!... ¿Acaso tú?... ¿Acaso tú? —las palabras no salían de la boca del maestro, algo en su interior le decía que el saiyano que tenía por de frente era el mismísimo Goku.

— ¿Quién es maestro? —pregunto Krillin, no comprendiendo a donde iba todo

Goku quien apenas saludo, retiro las gafas de sol de sus ojos, colocándolos en la cabeza de Bulma como señal de que permaneciera tranquila, y dejara que por cuenta propia los guerreros z averiguaran su identidad.

— ¿Acaso eres el pequeño Goku? —pregunto con cierta inseguridad el maestro Roshi, dando un paso hacia el frente, clavando en cada uno de los presentes a excepción de Bulma.

— ¡¿QUÉ!? —exclamó Krillin incrédulo—¡Él no puede ser!…. —no siendo diferente a la reacción de los demás, fuera de la joven de cabellera negra que se ocultaba en uno de los pasadizos del pasillo principal

—"_¿Goku?"…._

—El maestro tiene toda la razón, hola chicos—saludo goku retirándose el pañoleta de la cabeza, mostrando quien por fin era

—….—

—….—

—….—

—Creo que no se lo tomaron tan bien como esperaba—comento el Son a la Briefs, la cual le dio toda la razón vagamente

—¡Gok—

—No aceptare disculpa alguna tu parte

—Pero Goku—trato de justificarse Yamchan, palideciendo por la mortífera mirada cargada de odio que el Son desprendía—L-Lo que hayas escuchado de Bulma te aseguro que—

—"_No había visto a Goku tan molesto desde la última vez en que"…._ —los pensamientos de Krillin se vieron interrumpidos por el crujir del rocas, desprendiéndose del suelo

— ¡Y todavía tratas de justificar tus faltas tachando de mentirosa a Bulma!

—"_¡El Ki de Goku supera hasta al mismísimo Piccolo Daimaku!"_ —pensó Ten Shin Han anonadado

—"_Nunca imagine que Goku tuviera tan semejante poder"_ —expreso Roshi, notando el quebrantar del suelo

—P-Puedo explicarlo

—Te escucho—asintió cortante el Saiyano, liberando una muy malhumorada cola de su cintura

— ¡Solo si me dices por que estabas besando a Bulma! —espeto el beisbolista con arduo valor

— ¿¡Por qué tengo que contestarle a un mujeriego como—

—Yo también quisiera saberlo—intervino Bulma en la conversación, descolocando al Son, al tiempo que incrementaba un creciente odio y dolor en la indecorosa oyente escondida; aun sabiendo que solo fue un roce de labios.

—"_Bulma…"—_pronuncio mudamente Goku, contrariado, consiguiendo controlar y eliminar todo rastro Ki de la atmosfera terrestre

—"_Se ha calmado"_ —pensó Roshi ligeramente aliviado

—"_¡Que estúpida!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso en este preciso instante?"_ —se recriminaba Bulma, no teniendo de otra que colocarse delante del Son y mirarlo de frente, reafirmando a la absurda petición que añoraba su subconsciente escuchar

Goku suspiro, sintiendo la presion de la científica en su entorno personal—Esta bien te lo diré…..pero solo porque ella está aquí presente y también quieren quiere saber la verdadera razón que tanto ansias saber—pauso unos minutos, solamente los suficientes para reorganizar aclarar las palabras correctas que marcarían la linea de una vez por todas

— "¡Señores tomen sus lugares!, ¡la primera pelea se llevara a cabo entre los participantes Son Goku y el participante Hiena Yamchan!"

—O podemos resolverlo con una buena pelea—sugirió Goku, no viendo la hora de desentumecer el cuerpo—Si logras darme una verdadera razón por la cual deba responder a tu pregunta asi como la de Bulma y durar por lo menos un minuto en el combate

— ¡Eso es una locura Goku! —refuto el maestro Roshi, pero al ver la expresión del mismo, comprobó que iba en serio

—Esa persona también diría lo mismo en su lugar maestro Roshi—se refirió Goku al Kaiosama del norte, quien justamente dormía en la comodidad de su cama—Sin embargo eso no justifica las culpas de Yamchan

—"Goku no llegaría tan lejos a no ser que" —farfullo Krillin

—"¿A no ser que, Krillin?" —pregunto Ten, al calvo

—"Es imposible el no…"

—"¡Krillin habla ya!"

—"A no ser de que el verdaderamente sienta algo por Bulma"

— Oblígame

Fue lo último que la misteriosa silueta femenina alcanzo a escuchar antes de que dichosamente, los guerreros de abundantes cabelleras azabaches salieran al ring y obligadamente ella tuviera que regresar a su sitio predeterminado; reprimiendo el feroz llanto que anunciaba el pequeño mar sobresaliente de sus ojos ónix….

* * *

**hola amigos aqui les cargo el siguiente capitulo, siento la demora, se que prometi retomarlo lo mas pronto posible; lamento si el orden no concuerda con los anteriores capitulos...la verdad siento que lo he pasado a convertir en un asco total el capitulo, no se como pude terminarlo y pero finalmente consegui hacerlo. Lamento tambien no poder dar mas detalle del capitulo anterior, el numero 5, se que muchos les quedo la incognita de lo que sucedio en esos momentos del pasado, sin embargo ultimamente he estado estresada con eso de los examenes de la universidad, problemas de la misma vida cotidiana. (los conocidos y no conocidos en algunas notas que cargan los pobres fincs u.u). En fin mi mente ultimamente no trabaja al 100% ...si desean comentar dejen sus comentarios , personalmente se los contestare todos en el siguiente capitulo **

.


	7. Cap 7 inesperada interrupción

**Pov. Goku **

Yamchan está decidido a sacarme la verdad, ¿pero a que costo?, mi propuesta es descaradamente injusta e inclusive arrogante; aun sino utilizara todo mi potencial en el combate, el amargo sabor de boca que me produce el hecho de saber que pese a los recuerdos que formamos en el pasado junto a todos—por muy pocas que hayan sido—son lo más importante que transcurrió a lo largo de mi infancia—son pisoteados en las escaleras de estadio a cada paso que damos, rehusando la existencia de la misma, pese a que estas no se desvanecerán tan fácilmente.

Puede que ahora finja que nada de lo que pasa entorno a mi alrededor me incomoda, que las viejas enseñanzas recibidas aquí en la tierra—tiempo antes de abandonarla—las olvidara, o que el antiguo Son Goku con el que convivieron años atrás ha desaparecido por completo; y que las verdaderas razones de este comportamiento no las comprenda por el momento, les estruje el corazón y los retuerce en la incomprensible nostalgia al ver que el niño de aquel entonces actualmente esté ausente. Quisiera poder explicárselo con palabras, no tanto con acciones precipitadas, más temo que me he endurecido más de la cuenta y el esfuerzo por superar la tensión con la que lo manejo, aumenta conforme mi sangre Saiyajin hierve dentro de mi exigiéndome un verdadero que este por venir; no resolverá las partes faltantes con las que podría hacerles entender que requiero reencontrarme conmigo mismo antes de que verdaderamente nuestra relación termine por la estupidez por la que estoy luchando en lo profundo de mi mente…

"_El mundo es un sueño, lo real es el sueño de la noche…"_

Sigo sin entender el significado de esa frase, Bills me lo repite a menudo, cada vez que siento que la impotencia me domina—que por alguna extraña razón—hoy no fue la excepción de que perdiera el efecto sobre mí….

Una vez tomando nuestros respectivos lugares, la repetí, muy por lo bajo de percepción del oído humano, mas no lo suficientemente sutil para que yo mismo entendiera lo que mis labios emitieran; consiguiendo nuevamente calmarme—realmente pareciera que en este mismo instante el estuviera a mi lado pronunciándolas—sabiendo de antemano lo que estaría por pasar si perdía la cabeza y sobrepasara los limites.

El presentador de este universo, dio las indicaciones correspondientes, tanto a nosotros como al público en general; por supuesto, estas son más detalladas y explicitas a su vez, que consiguen sorprenderme por las añadiduras no insignificantes y no rebuscadas que les dan, que inclusive al rey actual del nuevo planeta "Vegita", Bardock para ser más exactos, lo hartaría, al grado de mandarlo a volar en ese mismo instante, dado por la poca paciencia por la que aún sigue trabajando, por esa razón, y otras más que no mencionare, los torneos Saiyajines estarán vetados una larga temporada. Lo contrario de mí, entre más directas y practicas las den, me dan a pensar la facilidad con las que la expresan sin habérselas aprendido por lo menos; admiro su trabajo, no es nada fácil estar aquí y hacer las presentaciones o dirigir todo los combates de acuerdo a las reglas.

**Fin Pov. Goku**

* * *

— ¿Estás listo Goku? —pregunto Yamchan desafiante, colocándose en posición de combate

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió Goku divertido, tal como en los viejos tiempos, correspondiendo a la "invitación"

— ¡COMIENCEN! —grito el presentador, bajándose prontamente del estadio.

— ¡Alto! —exclamo una voz femenina desde los cielos, siendo identificada prontamente por cierto Saiyajin que alzo la mirada en esa dirección, sorprendido.

—Tú eres…

—Deberias fijar tu atención hacia el frente, no hacia mi tontuelo—aconsejo la superficial pero delicada mujer de piel azulina y cabello blanco alzado en una coleta, con un traje similar al de un respectivo glotón, a diferencia que este era verde y la cinta de su cintura como otros detalles de su centro son de color rojo, además del uso de zapatillas en lugar de esos gruesos zapatos con taco negro y blanco; trono los dedos en el determinado tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —musito el Saiyajin extrañado olvidándose por un momento donde se encontraba, descendiendo la mirada donde ella le estuvo indicando, llevándose la sorpresa del puño inmóvil de Yamchan a escasos centímetros de su rostro_—"Por poco"_ —chillo internamente.

— ¿Ves?, te lo dije—sonrió ella, descendiendo con ese toque de elegancia con el que se le caracterizaba a su costado

—H-Ha-Has….congelado…tu….

—Por favor, no comencemos de nuevo como la primera vez que nos conocimos, no es exactamente igual, pero en cierta manera son parecidos—con la punta de su centro, la elegante copia de Wills en versión femenina, cerro la boca del aprendiz del dios de la destrucción—Si vine hasta aquí, es porque quiero mostrarte la farsa que has estado viviendo todos estos años a causa de un deseo egoísta de cierto dios caprichoso….

— ¿A qué te refieres con "farsa"?, ¡responde! —exigió Goku no resistiendo las prolongaciones con las que ella se daba a expresar, tomándola de los hombros

—Fufufufufu, careces de la misma paciencia que tu padre—rio la "sirviente" del otro dios, cubriéndose ligeramente los labios con una de las manos mientras la otra alejaba considerablemente al Son de su persona—Pobre, pobre, Son Goku, si tan solo te dieras cuenta que lo que vives ahora no es por decisión propia como pensabas y que al igual que una marioneta has sido manipulado desde niño.

— ¡Mientes!, ¡ellos no serían capaces de eso! —se rehusó a creer Goku molesto, apretando los puños

— ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso? —cuestiono serena la de coleta, firme en su posición

—Ellos…ellos no…. —quiso objetar el moreno a favor de sus maestros pero las contraproducentes imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza lo hicieron callar al final, sembrando la duda en su interior.

—Era de suponerse—suspiro ella, notando como el Saiyajin apartaba la mirada en otra dirección—Hay cosas que incluso…—pauso sutilmente, apareciendo detrás de él, de modo que al rodearlo del cuello y hombros en abrazo "consolador" le resultara más comodo de acomodar—No son capaces de contarte y tratan de evitar el tema a toda costa, ¿me equivoco?

—….No….pero me imagino que si lo hacen es por mi propio bien…. —contesto el pequeño Son Goku en lugar del adulto que meditaba la incógnita que se le presentaba

—En algunos sentidos sigues siendo un niño—revolvió ella los cabellos del aprendiz, luego de soltarlo, estructurando otro método con cual clavar en su estabilidad—Me agradas, pero este no es el momento de sentimentalismos, tú debes es ir y comprobar lo que te acabo de decir sea verdad; si al final de todo resulta mal y no tienes donde regresar, con el señor Shanpa (Champa) y su servidora puedes contar.

—Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario, si hay algo que me enseño mi padre, es a no depender de nadie en situaciones tan lamentables; digamos que solo es un compartimiento mutuo en el que ambos se benefician, en este caso si la condición en la que me encuentro con ellos cambia, a los que menos recurriría seria a ustedes—volteo a verla, incrustando la llamarada negra que representaba sus ojos en ella, determinado; fiel a sus principios Saiyanos.

—"_Eso lo veremos_" —pensó ella, aceptando temporalmente la "derrota"

—De todos modos iré a investigarlo

—En ese caso búscalos por medio del Ki y llega aquel universo paralelo al tuyo sin ser detectado, aunque estén conectados por un tiempo similar, hay una ligera grieta que te ayudara a adentrarte al tiempo al que consiguieron viajar, te sugiero también que primero los veas actuar en ese ambiente y el resto, bueno, ya es decisión tuya si quieres pasar de incognito o estropear su tranquilidad y causar un gran alboroto…."_siendo que el Son Goku de ese universo esta con vida y presente para la insignificante especie humana"_ —repentinamente la sirvienta del otro dios le entrego en las manos, un reloj de arena en miniatura , que salió de su báculo; el pequeño objeto estaba sujetado a una cadena de caucho negro

— ¿Y esto? —pregunto el Son extrañado

—No me obligues a ponértelo, asi que anda—mando—Esto te ayudara a medir el tiempo que el efecto de mis poderes sobre el planeta tierra desaparezca, y vuelva a su curso original.

—Otra vez gracias… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —agradeció él a medias, colocándose la cadena sin cuidado.

Ella suspiro, negando con la cabeza la poca retentiva que tenían los Saiyajin en los pequeños detalles—Nunca te lo dije—se froto el arco de la nariz con la yema de los dedos—Al paso al que vamos, creo que no te otorgare el privilegio de saberlo…siendo pocas las veces que nos frecuentamos, me sorprende que te hayas olvidado de ese detalle.

—Lo siento—el aprendiz se disculpó apenado—De verdad lo siento—repitió, rascándose la punta de la nariz, esbozando esa típica sonrisa nerviosa que pocamente sabia controlar—Es solo que no se tratar a las mujeres como se debe, menos a una mujer tan bella como tú.

—Si quieres puedo enseñarte cómo hacerlo, Son Goku—dijo ella en doble sentido, dedicándole una mirada que pocos lo pasarían por percibidos—Aunque eso te costara caro

—Si hablas de postres, puedo conseguirte cualquiera, solo tienes que decírmelo—propuso Goku, pensando que esa cuota seria el mismo que sus maestros le pedían a menudo, no comprendiendo a donde quería llegar las palabras de la sirvienta

Ella simplemente sonrió, estrechando las manos y ladeando la cabeza por el desborde de ternura que le provoco; agradecida con la creación misma por dejar partes intactas del Son de las que pudiera aprovecharse—"_Incluso tú, el autoproclamado ingenuo, puedes inmediatamente unirte a este mundo de ensueño"_

Durante su regreso a su determinado planeta donde el dios Shanpa le esperaba, vino a la mente de la sirvienta el primer encuentro que tuvo con el Saiyano, en ese entonces aún era un crio en crecimiento y doblemente ingenuo. Por supuesto antes de partir, superviso que este cumpliera con la primera fase del plan.

* * *

_En un pequeño planeta desolado, ubicado a unos cuantos planetas que rondaban fuera las redes del templo del dios de la destrucción, entrenaba arduamente un cachorro de Saiyano de nueve años y medio aproximados; cargando en piernas y brazos, brazaletes especiales que fundían con la función de pesas reajustables, las cuales solo respondían al comando de voz de la persona que lo usara. Pero no se encontraba solo, con él se encontraba un muñeco de prácticas con el que practicaba la velocidad de sus ataques y concentración_; _no percatándose de unos invitados extras que veían interesados el "espectáculo", a metros de distancia._

—_Asi que, esto es lo que guardaba cuidadosamente el bastardo de Bills_—_comento el robusto dios atento a los movimientos del menor_

—_Asi es señor Shanpa_—_reafirmo la sirvienta, invocando un mediano aperitivo, de acuerdo a la temporada emocional del felino_—_Según mis informes, es un Saiyano de clase baja que tiene por nombre Kakarotto, sin embargo cuando el antiguo planeta Vegita fue destruido él fue enviado al planeta tierra._

—_Un planeta de seres inferiores_—_comento Shanpa, mascando unas rebanadas de pastel_

—_Si, como decía al ser enviado al planeta tierra, uno de esos seres inferiores lo adopto como su hijo, siendo nombrado como en la actualidad se hace llamar: Son Goku. Este primitivo ser, es hijo de los ahora reyes del nuevo planeta Vegita, sus nombres seguramente le sonaran familiar, se tratan del rey Bardock y la reina Gine; estos juntos, incluyendo a su hijo, están bajo la protección del señor Bills, especialmente Son Goku, que desde algunos años atrás fue extraído del planeta tierra por razones aparentemente desconocidas por el momento_—_continuo ella_

—_Interesante_—_pronuncio Shanpa con aires de pensador, maquinando otro de sus planes que a largo plazo, se convertirían en una amenaza (molestia) para el otro dios_—_Si todo marcha a la perfección, podriamos apoderarnos de él, en dado caso lo forzaremos._

—_Sera el fracaso completo señor Shanpa, además si lo hace por la humillación que le hizo pasar el señor Bills cuando era…_

— _¡NO!, esta vez es diferente, sin embargo…._ —_probo el glaseado del otro pastel_—_Me acabas de dar otro motivo por el cual lo quiero de mi lado, Bills puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero muy en el fondo le duele perder sus preciados "juguetes", más si estos vienen con contenido exclusivo que sus estúpidas visiones se encargan de darle el monto anticipado de los mejores objetos ilimitados que muy pocas veces se vuelven a ver en la vida; a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que ese mocoso es uno de esos y si lo tenemos y usamos en su contra, las cosas finalmente voltearan a mi favor_—_idealizo, impregnando esa sonrisa maliciosa de lado y lado._

—"_Por esa razón mucho de sus seguidores huyen"_ —_pensó ella_—_Permítame, yo misma, lo traeré a su presencia señor Shanpa_

—_Buena idea, vez y convence al mocoso que venga a comer con nosotros, de ese modo será más fácil de convencerlo_

—_Ese método es muy primitivo señor, pero está bien, lo traeré aquí y me asegurare que no vuelva a meter la pata como en el planeta 654_—_dio camino la obediente sirvienta y maestra_—_que pocas veces hace mención de ser la encargada de los entrenamientos_—_de un robusto gato problemático._

_Minutos más tarde de que Goku destrozara el muñeco de prácticas con "Kame Hame Ha" y dedicara el resto de su tiempo a descansar en una gran pila de rocas, ella automáticamente se programó para una sencilla presentación, apareciendo frente a él, tapando parte de la vista panorámica._

—_Hola_

— ¡_LA PROFESIA SE CUMPLIO!_ —_señalo el Son aterrorizado a la femenina, cambiando drásticamente el horror por una aceptación indescifrable, igual que la de un poema sin terminar_—_Tenia el presentimiento de que este día llegaría, pero nunca imagine que tan pronto_—examino desde su lugar—_que al no reunir los requisitos necesarios—alzo en vuelo, rodeándola en un minucioso análisis, quedando en el mismo punto una vez que termino_—_Ahora sí, pareces una autentica mujer_

_Shanpa rio a lo lejos por las ocurrencias del aprendiz, pero al presenciar el golpe que le cedió su sirvienta en la cabeza con su báculo, estallo a carcajadas_

—"_Esto es el colmo"_ _—suspiro harta ella_,_ escuchando claramente las carcajadas del otro al tiempo que_ _reprendía el mal deseo "carnal" de darle su merecido al malcriado de su señor._

Colocando el primer pie en el suelo, los recuerdos cesaron, pero la incómoda sensación de hacer pagar al felino robusto permanecía muy dentro de ella y justamente hoy la suerte estaba de su lado; Shanpa dormía en una posición muy vergonzosa que gustosamente mandaría la inédita colección que tomaría de su cámara que apareció en sus manos a Wills a cambio del mayoreo de budines y los mejores perfumes femeninos que solo la tierra producía.

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo sera doble, (8 y 9, en uno) siendo esta un especial que sacara a luz lo que Bills a guardado por tantos años de los ojos de nuestro amado Goku, aparte que partira de la pelicula de la Batalla de los dioses, ¿Como piensan que actuara el Goku de 18 años al ver entrar al universo que todos conocemos ?, ¿vegeta lo descubrirá?, ¿Los dos Son Goku´s se verán frente a frente?, ¿Bills y Wills podran hacer lo mismo que hicieron en el pasado antes de la profecia sin que el Goku de 18 años estropee sus planes?, ¿cuantos budines moriran en batalla?, ¿Shanpa cumplirá su objetivo?; y por ultimo y la mas importante (hablando de las parejas XD) ¿Goku celara a la Bulma del otro universo? , ¿Descubrirá al menos lo que siente por Bulma? (**en lo personal hasta a mi me la curiosidad de saber lo que pasara XDD**)**

.

.

**Disculpenme** **Nezzieflyer y cooper por no haber respondido a sus comentarios, de verdad lo siento, aqui especialmente se las dejare:**

**cooper:**Clearly, if there will be romance between them. also between father and son will be a stronger bond...but as these ties will be strengthened, it will be another part of the story that will make it known gradually.

**Nezzieflyer: ** It will not be, but maybe if it's the lone hero who learn to cope

.

.

.

respuestas del autor:

**Jovino006: **gracias por seguir aqui en este finc, y veras que poco a poco esta historia crecera :D y habra mas cosas inesperadas que te sorprenderán


	8. Cap 8: el cumpleaños de bulma part 1 y 2

El buen hábito de Goku de aprovechar su corta estancia en los universos para hacer furtivas visitas a lugares insospechados, por fin rendía sus frutos; pasar de ser percibido por todo ser viviente racional, era lo poco de lo que se enorgullecía, al ser lo que más trabajo le costó dominar en la teletransportación. Desde un punto ciego de la ostentosa celebración, barre con ojos escrutadores a los invitados, encontrándose rostros nuevos y conocidos a su vez; entre ellos destaco número 18 y la niña que traía consigo. Existían varios factores unas que lo hacían carraspear, sin embargo prefirió mantener la mente fría a las nuevas sorpresas que descubriría a lo largo del día.

Vio a lo lejos a un aislado príncipe, instantáneamente recordó de quien se trataba y por qué habitaba en el planeta tierra; estuvo por irse, la concentración que mantenía su meditar interminable comenzaba aburrirlo, no es que le desagradara la tranquilidad, años de entrenamiento, lo ayudaron apreciarlos más de lo que Bills es un adicto al budín.

Fuera de esa orbita Saiyajin, Bulma se percató de la no tan notoria presencia de Vegeta, aproximándose con rapidez en esa dirección sin pensárselo dos veces menos tres—por algo era la esposa—y dueña del corazón de tan orgulloso y egocéntrico Saiyajin; cargando entre esos delicados y delgados dedos femeninos de la mano, una fina copa de vino condujo a una pronta conversación, utilizando ese timbre de voz que al principio podría parecer calmada—Finalmente llegas Vegeta

—…. —el príncipe seguía sumido en sus propios asuntos, con lo bien que la ignoraba no tardaría en atraer el carácter explosivo de su mujer; después de todo la cuenta regresiva no sería piadosa a sus exigencias mentales.

—Oye, ¿porque te pusiste tu ropa de combate para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu propia esposa?

Mientras Vegeta continuaba en su inmunidad, Goku casi gritaba de la impresión, menos mal que la inercia estuvo de su lado para cubrir su falta_—"¿E-Esposa?...eso nunca lo menciono el Trunks del universo 18, es cierto que cada uno tiene sus diferencias o similitudes, pero, ¿qué es esta sensación tan…inquietante que me sofoca?...son ideas equivocadas, ¡Basta!" _—quiso demostrarse que aquello no lo incomodaba, no apartando la vista de la pareja

— ¿Qué pasa?, hoy pareces más tenso de lo normal—continuo la Briefs

Vegeta, frunció aún más el ceño, esta terrícola siempre le trataba como su igual y no recibía ni el más mínimo respeto de su parte ni en los peores momentos de los que ella practicamente no se encontraba en la lista; a no ser que está sola se involucre por su cuenta y participe como la orgullosa y prestigiosa Bulma Briefs que era. Ese carácter que tanto lo provocaba, también incitaba esa parte reservada y prestigiosa, de la que solamente ella podría gozar, si estaba en su bien darlo nuevamente a conocer.

— ¿Sera que estas enfadado porque tu esposa acaba de cumplir un año más?, quien como ustedes los Saiyajines que no envejecen con facilidad—expreso ella recelosa

Pero Hoy no sería el momento indicado para satisfacer sus necesidades Saiyajines…

— ¡Silencio! —exclamo Vegeta, rompiendo estrepitosamente la concentración que supuestamente mantenía

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle a tu esposa de esa manera?! —vocifero Bulma ofendida, volteándole la cara

—"_Qué clase de relación tienen esos dos"_ —expreso el Son, aturdido

— "_¿Qué es esto?, tengo un hueco en el estómago, el gran vegeta está temblando de miedo"_ —miraba el príncipe sus manos temblorosas, estando más atento a sus reacciones que a los reclamos que recibía de la Briefs hacia su persona.

En ese momento…

Bills hizo su aparición, tomándose la molestia de descansar en el cómo asiento playero de una de las cuantas sillas que rodeaban la piscina; interrumpiendo tal como la primera vez los pensamientos mentales del príncipe, redactando el mismo dialogo y expresiones, en lo que Wiss despistadamente anotaba todo lo que le gustaría comer en esta ocasión, percatándose de las acciones del Saiyajin orgulloso.

—"_¡Maldito tramposo!, te gusta divertirte sin avisar a los demás"_ —gruño Goku, siendo el único que detecto antes la presencia del dios y su acompañante; sirviéndose de la corta oportunidad que le otorgo la ocurrente situación para desplazarse de escondite a escondite

—"_Kaiosama no estaba exagerando, este tipo es peligroso"_ —pensó Vegeta, estando a la defensiva con el dios, maldiciendo esa debilidad de supervivencia que parecía controlar sus acciones; llegando a su memoria el corto encuentro que tuvo con él durante su infancia.

—Parece que llegue a la mitad de una divertida reunión—se levantó Bills del asiento, percibiendo el olor de la comida, abriendo paso a un indecoroso apetito— Y además… algo huele muy bien por aquí.

—"_Sino me equivoco, siempre en este tipo de circunstancias, Wiss, le recordara algo referente a…"_—pensó Goku, dando por hecho lo que estaría por pasar; cayendo de espaldas cuando escucho la palabra "dios súper Saiyajin".

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Bills a Wiss, dando un rápido vistazo dónde provino aquel estrepitoso sonido, —"_Debió haber sido mi imaginación"_ —resoplo insatisfecho al no descubrir el causante que lo interrumpió, regresando su atención al saiyano que tenía al frente suyo, asi como a la Briefs.

—No lo sé señor, pero seguramente debió haber sido algún animal insignificante que se encontraba por ahí—calmo Wiss, recibiendo en su lugar la invitación a la prestigiosa celebración_—"¿O quizás no?..."_

Repitiendo los hechos de su primera venida, se presentaron, degustaron de la comida, vieron el concierto aturdidor de Piccolo y un Gohan contento presentando a su maestro en el escenario, bailaron, más bien Bills bailaba en lo que Wiss continuaba participando como "degustador" de comida, riéndose disimuladamente de un Vegeta traumatizado que les perdió el paso.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Un Goku receloso, devoraba budín por budín, en infantil venganza, siendo que estos los tomo "prestados" de la mesa donde bu observaba entretenido la fiesta; oculto entre los arbustos que rodeaban la corporación capsula. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero su desarrollado orgullo se lo impedía, quiso gritar y sacar todo lo que había en su interior mas no encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo; solo bajo su propia sombra, los vigilaba en silencio, no atreviéndose a ir más allá—de lo que otros pudieran malinterpretar—por mucho que quisiera hacerlo y acabar con esa maldita duda de una maldita vez.

—"_Son unos pesados…."_ — bajo la mirada, guardando los mares negros entre su flequillo, descuidando por completo su cola; sobresaltándose cuando unas pequeñas manos infantiles la atraparon

—Te tengo

—"¡Mi colita!" — salió disparado de su escondite, llevándose consigo a un Goten risueño a unos centímetros fuera del arbusto y escucho la copa de alguien caer de la impresión al suelo, asi como la declaración amorosa de Trunks que por fortuna para el hizo caso omiso a su alrededor

—Pa...Pa-pa…

—"_Demonios"_ —chasqueo la lengua el aprendiz, haciendo ademanes que imploraban el silencio del hibrido Saiyajin que antes sostenía la copa de vino

— ¿Papá donde conseguiste una cola? —pregunto Goten, no midiendo ni percatándose de nada más que esa cola juguetona

Goku se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, ¿Cuántas veces no hizo lo mismo con Bills cuando era niño?, ahora el karma se lo hace saber con una réplica no suya.

—Nunca había visto una en persona

— ¿Gohan, cierto? —preguntó el aprendiz, colocando como prioridad la problemática inicial

Gohan asintió, siendo que los efectos del vino aun no desaparecían de su sistema y ni bien ni mal le vendrían las preguntas que "su" padre frecuentemente realiza—Actúas muy extraño papá

—No más de lo que tú lo hacer por los efectos del vino, ven, te ayudare a eliminarlos de tu sistema; en ese estado me eres de poca utilidad—se las ingenió el aprendiz para llevar a los dos hijos de su contraparte a un sitio donde nadie pudiera verlos.

* * *

Tomarlo con calma, eso le dijeron, excederse te traerá terribles consecuencias, eso lo tenía por entendido, ¿entonces porque consumía de esa embriagante bebida?, ¿Qué es lo que oculta de sus propios padres que el vino parece solucionar?; él era Son Gohan, hijo del guerrero más poderoso del mundo. Tiene lo que su madre soñó para él desde que antes de nacer, lo que el mismo consiguió a base de mucho sacrificio, ¿Por qué entonces le costaba tanto aceptar que el camino que forjo su padre para ellos lo ha dejado de seguir como corresponde?; una parte de su interior lo pide a gritos, implora la verdadera razón por la que lo abandono cuanto más lo necesitaba, sin embargo nuevamente es ignorado a causa de esas distracciones mundanas…

Entre árboles, arbustos y palmeras, el modesto campo natural que marcaba el resto del terreno de la familia Briefs más allá de los puestos y decoraciones; Goku por medio de unos remedios recomendados por el mismo Bardock que frecuentaba en las misiones, mucho antes del nacimiento de Radiz, regreso a Gohan a la renombrada sobriedad, viendo necesario que este mantuviera reposo sobre el árbol caído que encontraron en el camino.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Con un ligero dolor de cabeza—contesto Gohan, sin levantar la mirada—...Gracias

—Se supone que no debería dejar ningún rastro de malestar—se deprimió el aprendiz, dándose golpes ligeros en la cabeza contra uno de los árboles en lo que se daba el tiempo de apartar a Goten de su cola, no contando con que Piccolo los observara a lo lejos—No confiare a la siguiente a estos remedios caseros…..me rindo—suspiro resignado

— ¿Eh? —Gohan alzo la vista desentendido, no comprendiendo del todo los lamentos del Saiyajin que se hallaba a su costado izquierdo

—"_¿Este papanatas que se cree?"_ —respingo la nariz el ex dios, cuidando de su único discípulo, como un halcón alfa a sus polluelos

* * *

.

.

—Recuerdo esta parte—comento Wills degustando de un rico helado de uno de los puestos que anteriormente no había visitado—"_Pero si no más recuerdo…"_

—Ni que lo digas —le dio la razón el dios de la destrucción haciéndole segunda—Por cierto Wiss…

—…—

—Wiss

—"_Se está demorando…"_ —mordisqueo el cono el sirviente inquieto—"_Ese Saiyajin de traje ridículo debe estar por aquí"_

—Wiss

—"_Nadie detiene a esa…"_

— ¡WISS!, ¡POR UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

—Señor no tiene por qué gritarme, ¡claramente lo escucho! —respondió finalmente Wiss ligeramente molesto con esa actitud tan vulgar de su señor—Sino encontró los Budines no es mi culpa, es la de usted por no haber ido antes por ellos—recordó, pensando que de eso se trataba.

Tal como si le hubieran dedicado una blasfemia el dios encendio su Ki con ese carácter mal encarado— ¿Osas burlarte de mí? —pregunto con voz de ultratumba

—No, pero… ¿no le parece muy sospechoso que no los encontrara? —tranquilizo Wiss justo a tiempo antes de que la ira de su señor se saliera de control o eso creyó, asi que cambió drásticamente de pregunta— ¿No cree que las cosas se están saliendo de control señor Bills?, lo que quiero decir es que desde hace cierto tiempo algunos eventos no van acorde a como lo recordamos, ni siquiera el ridículo Baile del príncipe Vegeta

—Tienes razón— asintió Bills con pose de pensador, calmándose considerablemente—Ni los disparos, ni las rabietas de ese bola rosa con cara de anuncio comercial de cereales, ni el estúpido baile del príncipe Vegeta, ha pasado… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡ha sí!, ¡Bingo! —golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano—Algo muy raro está ocurriendo por aquí

— ¿Ahora me entiende?

—Sí, sí, claro que te entiendo, drásticamente está cambiando la historia y no he peleado aun contra Son Goku

—A usted solo le importa la pelea señor Bills—reprendió el sirviente—Debe ver más allá de una simple pelea, ¿acaso no ya la tuvo?

El dios de la destrucción se encogió de hombros—No estaría mal repetirla otra vez

—Según mis cuentas ya las ha tenido un 143984356 veces, esto ya es más que un capricho suyo, además, si él lo descubriera ¿Cómo cree que lo tomaría?

—No creo que lo haga, sigue siendo un completo ingenuo

—El Ya no es un **niño**—recalco Wiss

—Debe andar por ahí en su mundo de donde lo sacamos, no hay de qué preocuparse—dijo despreocupado Bills

Wiss lo miro con mala cara—Revisare—busco a través de su báculo el universo del aprendiz, no creyendo lo que veía por medio de esta—No esta….

— ¡¿Cómo que no está?! — casi se atragantaba con el helado Bills con tremenda noticia

— Véalo por usted mismo señor—le acerco el báculo—Al igual el tiempo no transcurre como debería de ser

—Mmmm…—se asomó el dios—Lo es, y creo saber quién está influyendo con este acontecimiento—Trato de no perder los estribos…otra vez

* * *

**Parte 2**

"_El hecho de que sepas mi nombre no significa que me conozcas"…_

Esta quedaba perfecta para la ocasión, Piccolo estuvo convencido de eso y de más, reconociendo las capacidades del joven Son Goku que gustaba pasar de incognito en sus viajes. Ya no pudo permanecer oculto, y escuchar sus relatos con este al frente, se lo hacía presente a cada instante.

—Entonces la teletransportación puede evolucionar de esa manera—reafirmo Gohan con aires de incredulidad pero a su vez sorprendido

—No me creas sino quieres—comento Goku indiferente

— ¿Mi papá también puede hacer lo mismo? —pregunto Goten asombrado, sentando en las piernas de Gohan

—Un momento—intervino Piccolo perspicaz—No nos has contado el verdadero motivo de tu visita

—No hace falta que lo diga—sonrió Goku después tanta seriedad—Todo se descubrirá a su debido tiempo Piccolo. Pero dime, ¿Cómo fue el primer encuentro entre ustedes dos?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestiono el ex dios ligeramente interesado

—No quiero dar largas respuestas

—Ve directo al grano

Goku rio tenuemente—Veras se supone que hoy tendría un encuentro con tu otro yo de mi universo en el torneo de las artes marciales, pero me aburrí de esperar y viaje hasta aquí en busca de respuestas—parpadeo unos instantes, perdiéndose de la diminuta expresión del ex dios.

— ¿Qué clase de respuestas? —pregunto Piccolo no muy convencido

—Ya te dije una, no pienso repetirla—reprocho Goku como niño pequeño, enseñándole la lengua—Por eso estas verde de la envidia

— ¡¿Y eso que tiene que pedazo de alcornoque?! —cuestiono Piccolo exaltado

— ¿Y tú qué sabes al respecto?, tu madre estaría muy desilusionada de tu comportamiento—se encogió Goku de hombros, dramatizando a la supuesta madre el hombre verde—Piccolo ha dejado mal a nuestra especie, y yo que cuide de ti día y noche, pasando horas sin dormir y gastando lo último que tenía para que—

— ¡Estúpido!, ¡nosotros no tenemos mamá!, ¡no somos como ustedes los terrícolas! —zarandeo Piccolo al azabache de traje naranja ya teniéndolo hasta la coronilla con sus comentarios incoherentes o eso fue hasta que Goten se preocupó por que el señor Piccolo no tenía mamá.

—Pobre señor Piccolo—lo dijo con sentimiento el pequeño Saiyajin, soltando unas cuantas lagrimillas—Lo dejaron desde que nació su mamá por verde y feo

—Si… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Goku y Gohan rieron a sus espaldas, más Goku que "misteriosamente" se liberó del agarre del ex dios sustituyéndolo por un adorable conejo macho que casi se moría del susto.

—Buena esa Goten—aliento Goku al pequeño al que rápidamente fue reprendido por Gohan, esquivando el conejo de cortesía que le mando Piccolo en lo que su muñequera vibro; siendo que debajo de esta tenía un reloj-comunicador, que contaba con video llamadas, la cual que amablemente le regalo la Bulma del universo 18—"_Ese debe ser Trunks o tal vez Bulma"_ —corrió la muñequera y oprimió unos cuantos botones del reloj con el logotipo de la corporación capsula, dándole practicamente la espalda a los tres con los que anteriormente se encontraba conversando; proyectando asi una imagen holográfica de alta definición del tamaño de una pantalla plasma a unos metros de donde estaba él.

Piccolo, Gohan y Goten lo miraron extrañados, de la nada dejo la "madura" conversación que tenía, distanciándose de ellos a atender una intrépida llamada sorpresa y oportuna para su conveniencia. Al principio la pantalla producía la infinita oscuridad, pero luego de unos minutos la luz la consumió, transformándose en la habitación de un joven que no rebasaba los 20 años con nociones de la tecnología mezclado con una aparente sencilla decoración que reflejaba aún más la edad del propietario de la de la habitación; lentamente la cámara se enfocó en un punto fijo de donde se asomó un joven de cabellos lilas cortos y ojos azules, vistiendo un sport negro y un pantalón gris oscuro.

— ¿Puede escucharme señor Goku? —pregunto el joven de cabellos lilas desde el otro lado de la pantalla, sentándose en el asiento de madera

—Fuerte y claro Trunks—contesto Goku, no esperando que la llamada se concretara en el momento menos preciso—Déjame decirte que me has tomado por sorpresa, quiero suponer que la razón por la que llamaste de improviso se debe a que están comprobando si realmente funciona lo que tu madre construyo. —supuso, percibiendo el medio saludo de Gohan al joven futurista de la pantalla, al igual que la de Goten y el mismo Piccolo

—No sea tan modesto consigo mismo señor Goku, usted también contribuyó a que el invento progresara con más rapidez, después de todo marco las pautas esenciales con la que ahora está marchando sin alterar la continuidad del espacio y tiempo dimensional—expreso Trunks saludando a los tres que el aprendiz tenía por detrás

—Solo son teorías relacionadas con el campo de la física intergaláctica que están conectadas con las de la tierra, no es nada que tu madre pudiera hacer a su debido tiempo; son relativamente parecidas—dio de menos Goku—No es nada comparado con la celeridad con la que ha avanzado el tiempo por allá, pareciera que transcurrieron—hizo memoria—Seis años desde la última vez que estuve ahí

—Realmente si lo fueron, jejeje…—varias gotas gordas corrieron por cabeza de Trunks—Me imagino que tal como estuvo por aquí la primera vez que llego a nuestro universo, se produjeron dudas sobre usted—comento, refiriéndose a los tres que tenía por detrás— ¿No es asi Gohan, señor Piccolo?

—S-Si—asintió Gohan apenado, acercándose al costado derecho del aprendiz, cargando para entonces sobre sus hombros al menor de los Son, en cambio Piccolo solo bufo disgustado, corriendo la mirada— ¿Y cómo fue que conocieron Trunks? —pregunto no quedándose con la curiosidad

—Es una larga historia—advirtió el Saiyajin de la pantalla tornándose serio—Veras—

—Trunks, ¿has visto mis lentes por algún lado? —una distinguida voz madura y femenina, hablo detrás de la puerta, tocando unas veces antes de pasar al no escuchar respuesta—Hola chicos, chibi Goku—noto de inmediato al menor que saludando alegre—¿Por qué no me avisaste que estarías hablando por el Z-45 Trunks?

—Yo no quería retrasarte—volteo Trunks a verla, casi cayéndose de su asiento del asombro cuanto la vio, y es que el atuendo que vestía era muy diferente de los que normalmente lucia—M-Ma-Mamá, tu…

—Que linda te vez Bulma—alago Goku, gastándose lo suyo, sonrojando a más de alguno, incluyéndola a ella que en definitiva tiro a Trunks de la silla para sentarse ella, reluciendo su escote que rápidamente cubrió con el chal rojo tejido que destacaba muy por encima de su vestido negro y esas perlas colgando de su cuello

—No es para tanto—sonrió vanidosa la Briefs, intensificando ese sonrojo poco conocido de ella— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —inquirió ansiosa, en lo que los demás veían al adolorido y apenado Trunks levantarse del suelo

—No—contesto el aprendiz fingiendo olvido, provocando una caiga en cadena de todos, inclusive de Piccolo que aparentaba desinterés

—….Goku…

—Es broma, ¡claro que no se me olvidaría un evento tan importante como tu cumpleaños!, ¡feliz cumpleaños Bulma!

—Por más que pasen los años seguirás siendo el mismo—suspiro Bulma conforme con la actitud del Saiyajin

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, los años te sientan bien Bulma

— ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió está en una conversación de adultos? —murmuro Gohan avergonzado, cubriéndole los oídos a Goten

—A mí no me mires—se adelantó Piccolo a decir, viendo las intenciones de su alumno, siguiendo escuchando la conversación

— ¿A qué hora es la fiesta? —pregunto Goku sabiendo que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta si se rehusaba a ir, estando más atento a ella que a Trunks que abría la ventana que estaba a las espaldas de su madre; entrando de esta un formidable guerrero de traje naranja

—A las 11, no se te ocurra faltar, sé muy bien que eres capaz de estar ahí con el mínimo esfuerzo—jugo la mujer con una de sus cuantas hebras de cabellos—No te daré precisamente consejos si llegas a tiempo

—Esperare ansioso por que llegue la hora, no faltare—correspondió Goku a la invitación, yendo por el lado de la elaborada comida que cocinaba la Briefs, en cambio los demás…

El guerrero de traje naranja del otro lado de la pantalla tambaleo de su punto de concentración, casi cayendo encima del desafortunado Trunks que hacia la competencia con los mejores tomates de la ciudad, a Gohan se le aflojaron los lentes estando igual de rojo que Mirai, insistiendo en cubrirle los oídos a un sonriente Goten que no entendía nada de nada; en cambio Piccolo su mandíbula casi iba de la mano con la ley de la gravedad.

— ¡M-Mamá! —chillo Mirai

— ¿Qué?, no le daré precisamente consejos porque tendré un banquete especial para el—explico la inventora tranquila, no pensando que podría a más de uno a pensar— ¿En que estaban pensando pervertidos? —miro tanto a su hijo y al guerrero, como a los que estaban con Goku—Pasar tanto tiempo con el maestro Roshi les está afectando—rio picarona, escuchando las negaciones de aquellos que cayeron en su trampa

— ¿Tú le entendiste? —pregunto Gohan al aprendiz que carecía de sonrojo o malinterpretación de las palabras de la científica

—Obvio, desde un principio hacía referencia a la comida, ¿Qué más estaría diciendo aparte de eso? —lo vio Goku directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, regresando su atención a la pantalla donde ella se reía de las caras de los únicos hombres que se encontraban en su casa.

* * *

Mientras ellos llevaban una conversación dimensional, Videl estaba preocupada por su esposo, conversando con el dios de la tierra y su suegra sobre su embarazo, pidiendo de favor que no se lo contara a ella hasta que ella lo creyera conveniente; a Milk aquello no pareció convencerle pero juro por el amor que le tenia que no le contaría nada a nadie, siendo que ella era la más expuesta a revelarlo.

En tanto Krillin, Yamchan, Chaoz, Ten Shin Han, Roshi Oolong y puar; jugaban una partida de póker de la que Puar tenía la ventaja, solo le bastaba la carta elegida para poder ganar la partida por cuarta vez consecutiva. En una de las palmeras el pequeño Trunks andaba de la mano con su reciente novia en lo que los otros dos conocidos de la chica comían hasta reventar. Vegeta por su parte intentaba escuchar la conversación que las deidades tenían, agradeciendo internamente que aún no se desatara el caos en la fiesta de su mujer; un solo error podría costarle la vida a todos.

A Bills estaba que se lo llevaba la chistosa debido a que Wiss no podía localizar al guerrero, la preocupación era algo que casi no se permitía, pero la misma existencia de los universos y mundos aparentemente se burlaba de él al ocultarlo; no estaría tan alterado sino fuera porque "alguien" le dio fuertes motivos por el cual preocuparse, el destino de la leyenda que vio por medio de las visiones estaba en juego.

—Tienes que encontrarlo—insistió

—Eso ya lo sé, pero no sé qué está interfiriendo que evita que lo localice con más rapidez; créame que estoy tan preocupado como usted señor—contesto Wiss no apartando su ojo del Báculo—Estoy casi seguro que ella tuvo que ver en todo esto, tal como el señor Champa, desea apoderarse de él—sufrió un tremendo escalofríos al imaginar las perversas intenciones que tendría para el Son, seguidamente de unas nauseas que asqueo al dios de la destrucción que exigía que no revolviera la comida en un lugar como este—"Pedófila desvergonzada" —mascullo, regresando con el dolor de su alma la comida por donde venia

—Oh vamos Wiss, ¿todavía piensas eso de ella? —burlo Bills, no viéndole el caso—Si vienen de la misma especie, no creo "eso" es algo por lo que se dejen llevar

—No la conoce—Chillo ofendido Wiss por la comparación—NO existe un punto de comparación entre nosotros

* * *

.**Aqui termina el capitulo doble, bueno si se puede considerar doble por que es mas extenso que los anteriores jejeje XD. A lo que voy, el siguiente capitulo se pondra mas picoso, algunas de las incognitas siguen "ocultas" por lo que aproximadamente hasta agosto subire el siguiente capitulo DD:**

**No es por que quiera tardar tanto en subirlos, sino que se llevaran la compu y no tendre donde escribir por que la tendran en reparación, (resulta que instalar algunos videojuegos fue uno de sus tantos problemas XD... D:) Ya saben cual es mi lema: cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia son bien recibidos, aunque de la muerte de los budin´s no me hago responsable o de que algun Bills destruya otro planeta o que un kakarotto herede gustos o caracter de quien este cuidando de él (si sigue siendo Bills, cuiden los dulces DD: de este par)**

.

.

Respuestas del autor:

**tomkunescamilla: ** La suerte no estuvo de lado de los Budins u.u, la tentación de probar ese postre dulce es grande entre los amantes del Budin( DD:). Gracias por estar aqui, es grato saber que cada dia hay lectores nuevos :D

**Jovino006:** El ingles puede decirse que no es mi fuente, pero de verdad te agradezco que desde los primeros capitulos estés por aqui, espero y sigas acompañando esta historia hasta su final :3


	9. Cap 9: Culpas

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**:Hola amigos, perdonen la tardanza, extrañe poder volver a saber de ustedes :( pero tuve problemas de inspiración y para publicar este capitulo paso por varias correcciones (muchas, tengo varios borradores escritos en mi laptop que no podia decidir por ninguno XD). En fin el siguiente capitulo saldra en el mes de noviembre, o sino antes, todo depende que mi inspiración no me traicione u.u...Gracias por acompañarme en este finc amigos, les prometo no dejarlo hasta que tenga un digno final ._

_._

_._

_**NOTA 2:** Aqui les dejare como estara basado este capitulo en particular, asi como el numero 10 que saldrá aproximadamente en el mes de noviembre:_

_..._

**_(indicaciones)_**

**_1.-_**_ estará basado desde la perspectiva de los personajes subrayados_

_2.-creí conveniente adelantar la historia, por ese motivo lo que ocurrió en el capitulo 8 se tomaran como recuerdos que estarán escritos en negritos, es decir paso a ser un flash back sin ser nombrado como uno a plenitud:_

**-El presente es lo que hay que vivir**

_**3.-** Contendrá frases en negritas cursivas, juntas formaran una mas concreta_

**_-La fuente de la sabiduría, proveerá al árbol seco nuevas oportunidades de proveer frutos a los mas hambrientos del conocimiento..._**

_**4.**-En el capitulo 7 goku (el aprendiz) no vestia de narania, en el capitulo 8 tomo esa vestimenta; el traje original que vestia en el torneo de las artes marciales, pero para mayor comodidad por favor imaginenlo con el traje que el Goku original vistio en la resurrección de freezer._

_._

**_NOTA 3: _**_En el capitulo 10 Bardock y Gine participaran_

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** Culpas

**Bills**

¿En qué instante las cosas se salieron de control? , de ser un ser un dios orgulloso que solo pensaba en sí mismo, el cual no le importaba que cualquiera que se ganara su confianza y estuviese a su lado saliera lastimado con tal de cumplir sus impertinentes deseos egoístas; pasó a ser aquel que le afligía ver a su discípulo corrompido por un inimaginable e incomprensible dolor que solo en su mirada se veía reflejaba. Notó que estaba apartado del resto, sentado en una de las ultimas mesas vacías retiradas de la tarima de madera, específica para cualquier tipo de evento festivo, mas no entendió el porque de su aislamiento; poco antes de que hallaran donde estaba acaparada su atención, la dirigió a ningún punto sin importancia, facilitando una posición pensativa ante los ojos que esperaban su Benedicto decisivo que determinaría el destino del seleccionado planeta que habitaban—contando con que nadie se percatara—a quien era dirigido ese pesar. Calculando cuanta incertidumbre se reunía bajo a sus pies, tal como lo tenía planeado con anterioridad, se dispuso hablar, entonando severamente la _melodía _que detonaría la desesperación en las mentes y corazones de los próximos _adversarios._

—Debido a que nadie puede decirme acerca del dios súper Saiyajin, destruiré este miserable planeta con todos los que están en ella.

— ¡Bills-sama!, ¡por favor reconsidere su decisión! —el primero en caer en las redes del engaño, continuo siendo el predecible príncipe Vegeta, que predispuesto a obtener por sus propias manos por pequeña que fuera oportunidad del que el dios de la destrucción no atentara en definitiva contra el hogar donde pertenecían sus seres queridos, hizo la sugerente petición.

Bills estuvo dispuesto a responder, pero el mandato de un precipitado y alterado Roshi, motivo a unos cuantos (Yamcha, número 18, Ten Shin Han, Piccolo, Majin Buu) irse contra suya y otros a huir del peligroso terreno con la ayuda de Krilin, cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Vegeta ante esa aberración, exigió que se detuvieran, pero entre los que hacían frente, ninguno le dio la razón; viendo pasar ante sus ojos como cada uno de estos era derrotado con suma facilidad, al igual como se sumaron Goten y Trunks transformados en Gotenks y Gohan—ignorando que su principal preocupación—descubrió accidentalmente al aprendiz que se limitaba a ver a los guerreros Z perder contra el dios de la destrucción.

_¿Qué tan cruel puede ser el destino en ocasiones con el que una vez fue ciego?..._

* * *

**Bulma**

Derrapando inconformidad y molestia, Bulma Briefs dio grandes zancadas rápidas hacia el moreno cabellos alborotados, teniendo solo en mente reprenderlo por su inacción; no siendo de relevancia para sus sentidos lógicos y visuales, las grandes diferencias que encontraría en él una vez que le prestara la debida importancia a esos prescindibles detalles que lo diferenciaban del Son Goku con el que están familiarizados.

Una vez frente al ignorante y desprevenido Saiyano, con un cálculo riguroso e inigualable, levanto la voz lo suficientemente fuerte para atentar contra la sensibilidad de sus oídos; apoyando al mismo tiempo las manos sobre la mesa

— ¡¿Qué pretendes ahí sentado?! , ¡¿No vez que en este momento es cuando más te necesitan?!

—Asistir o no a la pelea es asunto mío—contesto severo el aprendiz, sin dirigirle la mirada; habiendo soportado la intensidad con la que lo estaban cuestionando, distinguiendo los murmullos de aquellos que huyeron de la pelea y se refugiaron en un lugar aparentemente fuera de los parámetros visuales del destructor.

**_Murmullos que lo destrozaban con suma lentitud, que con…_**

—"¿Desde cuándo ha estado entre nosotros?"

—"Ni siquiera sentí su Ki"

—"Estamos hablando de Goku, él no es de los que acostumbran avisar antes de su llegada"

—"¿No estaba entrenando con el Kaio del norte?"

Destacando entre ellos, los efusivos gritos de Milk (Chi-Chi), que era retenida por su padre Ox-satan, que le suplicaba que mantuviera la calma porque "Goku" habría venido a salvarlos.

—"¡Suéltenme!, ¡esto no se quedara así!, ¡GOKU! , ¡AHORA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ DALE SU MERECIDO A ESE CRETINO!"

**_Alientos de esperanza, inmerecidos_**_…_

Esto llamó la atención de un estupefacto Vegeta, un asustado Wiss y un aparentemente tranquilo Bills; que muy bien este último, fulmino discretamente al segundo, el segundo por su parte presentía que no la pasaría muy bien al final del día.

_Si tan solo las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes…hubiera sido un agradable encuentro. _

**_Condenaron a una solitaria alma…_**

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el aprendiz. Pero en quien depositaban su confianza no era la persona _indicada_ que ellos creían bajo la ilusión en la que sus ojos estaban esperanzados; después de todo en este de mundo no pasaría a ser más que un impostor, un suplantador, o inclusive un engañador si se— atreviera a tomar un lugar— al que jamás le correspondería como es. Esta presión a la que lo sometían, quemaba dentro de su ser, al grado que al coger una bocanada de aire, le resultaba realmente dolorosa; llegándose a cuestionar si lo que dijo la maestra-sirviente de Shanpa, sobre vivir todo este tiempo dentro de una completa farsa, era cierto. Recuerdos de innumerables mentiras perforaban para en ese entonces su cabeza, como infinidad de flechas lanzadas por los mejores arqueros—que evitarían a cualquier costo—que pensara con lucidez y su estabilidad emocional se viera afectada.

**_Al peor de los infiernos…_**

— ¡¿Acaso no te importa lo que les suceda?! —insistió Bulma, tirando el contenido de la mesa al suelo, todo rompiéndose en el orden en que caían y esparcía sus sobrantes profanados con anterioridad por el ausente aprendiz—¡RESPONDE!

— ¡supongo que ya no importa! —se escuchó a vegeta decir a lo lejos, que tal como la científica, denotaba enfado por el extraño comportamiento del renombrado "Kakarotto" ,ya no estupefacción como la primera vez que sus oídos captaron lo que la escandalosa hija de Ox-satan gritaba a todo pulmón; motivándose con esa desgarradora emoción hacerle frente al destructor, transformándose en súper Saiyajin.

**_Pero si tal vez…_**

Inconscientemente el aprendiz bajo la vista al suelo, tensando los puños que mantenía ocultos de la científica pero no de la visión de cierta deidad de orígenes Namekusei o de quienes peleaban en los cielos en ese entonces; aun sumido en sus recuerdos, percibía aquella voz femenina hostigarle, de modo que se llegó apartar el pasado de su mente y se dispuso a imaginar los diversos desenlaces—que pudieran ocurrir si en el tablero del—defectuoso juego de _ajedrez_ del dios—se atreviera a intervenir. Ninguno favoreciendo al nacimiento del otro dios súper Saiyajin.

— ¡¿Me estas escu—

— ¡Claro que me importan!, ¡siempre me han importado! —interrumpió el aprendiz, despertando de su pequeño trance, alzando la mirada en dirección a la aludida; denotando angustia y confusión—¡Pero por más que quisiera ayudarlos!...solo complicaría las cosas para el Son Goku de este universo.

**_Alguien se atreviera abrir los ojos, y trajera nuevas esperanzas al alma abandonada en los confines del aquel tormentoso lugar… por muy pequeña que fuese su ayuda, lo fortalecerá; de modo que le nacerán nuevas alas que le permitirán volar hacia nuevos horizontes. _**

— ¿Este universo?...—como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su espalda, los sentidos de Bulma se agudizaron, así como el filoso lenguaje con el que le hablaba al guerrero al principio se esfumo; sintiéndose como una completa tonta por llegarlo a confundir con el Son Goku de 42 años. Siendo esta, otra de las razones por las que odiaba (envidiaba) que los Saiyajines no envejecieran al igual que el ser humano— _¡Por Dios!, ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?!...¿a qué se referirá por complicarle las cosas?_—se preguntó lo último, queriendo descifrar lo que los ónix del Saiyajin querían decirle en fracción de segundos, pero mientras más se introducía en ellos, su corazón se encogía y un mal sabor de boca se hacía presente; era como si delante de ella se abrieran otras clases de puertas que en su juventud nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acceder, menos la posibilidad de proteger lo que estas guardaban en su interior— ¿Qué lograras con contenerte?, no se las razones por las que no quieras apoyarnos y quienes quebrantaron tu confianza; pero lo que si te puedo decir es que terminaras por apartar a todos si crees que solamente apartándote de la verdad conseguirás lo que quieres escuchar y no lo que realmente deberías escuchar. Ahora es cuando más tienes que enfrentarlos—hacía referencia a lo que lo atormentaba— ¿O es que al caso te has olvidado lo que implica ser un Saiyajin?, con los años que he estado conviviendo y viviendo con uno; lo que menos son es ser una bola de cobardes que les importa un reverendo lo que digan los demás de ellos. El amor que sientan por sus seres queridos no los detendrá para hacer lo que creen que es correcto, aunque eso implique que salgan lastimados algunas veces—recordó la vez que Vegeta dio su vida a cambio de derrotar al temible de Majin Buu, aun cuando ese ser rosado se regenero; contradiciendo al sacrificio que realizo príncipe por el bien de la humanidad

—Bulma yo…—

— ¿Ves lo que te estoy diciendo? —interrumpió la de cabellos azules, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del reprendido Kakarotto, dándole a entender que guardara silencio y estuviera atento a lo que le aconsejaba—Aprender a escuchar es lo primero que hacen los bebes al nacer, y practican hasta la vejez; y tú te has empeñado a olvidarlo por ese estúpido orgullo que ustedes los Saiyajines manejan

_— __¿Por qué siento como si mi mamá me estuviera hablando a través de Bulma?_ —frunció ligeramente el ceño el aprendiz, imaginándose a Gine en lugar de la Briefs—_Sin embargo…todo lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora es cierto, he estado escondiéndome de ellos en lugar de preguntarles directamente, sobre esa maldita duda que no me dejado en paz desde que llegue a este universo y los vi preguntando sobre el Súper Saiyajin Dios. Fue mi culpa en primer lugar por permitir que esto pasara, en este caso, solo hay una forma de solucionarlo…_

— ¿Quedo entendido?

El hijo de Bardock asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, viendo como ella finalmente apartada el dedo índice de su boca.

* * *

**Gohan**

¿Ingenuo?, ¿inmaduro?, claro que lo era, en comparación de su contraparte que tuvo que madurar con suma rapidez para saber enfrentar lo que vendría con el paso de los años, así como olvidarse de aquella ingenuidad—inclusive lo que significaba—sentir piedad por el enemigo.

Ambos representaban un lado distinto de la moneda: El que prefería estudiar a entrenar y el que entrenaba y estudiaba una vez a la semana.

Sus nombres fueron escogidos por la misma persona: Son Goku

Hacen honor al nombre de un genuino hombre que protegió y amo como a su propio hijo, al primer Saiyajin enviado a la tierra: Son Gohan

Tuvieron quienes los impulsaron a seguir adelante

Son conocedores de la procedencia de sus poderes: Híbridos Saiyajin

Son considerados como la prueba de que aun siendo de mundos completamente diferentes— lo que es imposible para muchos—es posible para aquellos que perseveran.

Pero—de haber un equilibrio perfecto de—ambas partes de la moneda—su valor aumentaría el doble—de lo que pagarían por ella.

(. . .)

_Preferentemente un lugar donde ni siquiera el sol brille, sería el lugar indicado para reflexionar…_

No tardó en ser socorrido por las habilidosas manos de su esposa y el actual dios del planeta tierra, ser llevado junto al resto, ser abordado ante los amorosos y afectivos brazos de su madre; para finalmente pasar a ser otro ordinario espectador más que presencio la facilidad con la cual el Saiyajin más orgulloso paso a ser derrotado como cualquier otro que enfrento al destructor.

No obstante, mediante granadas retrospectivas, su mente recapitulo el momento justo donde Mirai Gohan hablo de su desafortunado pasado.

—**Ver caer cada uno de ellos….y yo sin poder hacer nada al respecto, además de tener huir como un cobarde… ¡Me hicieron ver lo insignificante que era!, ¡un estúpido niño mimado que no fue capaz de expulsar todo el poder que yacía dentro de él!** —**revivió Mirai Gohan el doloroso recuerdo que vivió junto a los guerreros Z, consciente de que lo que estaría por decirle a su versión alterna, lo marcaria de por vida.**

**Tanto los que oían y veían a Mirai Gohan, guardaron silencio, cediendo continuidad a la narración.**

—**Por muchos años, los androides estuvieron recordándome sus muertes, años en los que la paz en la tierra se esfumo, la creencia de que llegara a su fin, parecía nunca llegar; en cambio solo el número de sobrevivientes disminuía. **

—Gohan—Videl permaneció a su lado, sintiendo una inquietud dentro de su estómago al no recibir respuesta de su amado.

Extrañamente Gohan temió ser despertado, se disculparía con Videl después, y aunque sonara muy estúpido e ilógico para otros, no abandonaría ese inusual llamado Saiyajin.

—**Si haces una remembranza con lo que Trunks te conto acerca de nuestra vida diaria, ¿definirías mis patéticos intentos de detenerlos, como el entretenimiento rutinario de los androides?**

—Gohan—llamo Videl por segunda vez

—No…—contesto Gohan a la pregunta de Mirai en el presente, ignorando instintivamente los llamados de Videl, consiguiendo que aparte de ella, otros se vieran preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba—No tendría sentido juzgar a quien tomo en serio su propio camino—agrego, escuchando por primera vez en su vida la voz de su yo interior

— (_Estamos cada vez más cerca, si renuncias ahora, será como si hubieras renunciado a la sangre Saiyajin que fluye dentro tus venas)_

—Gohan, Videl de está hablando no seas irrespetuoso y responde—ordeno su madre, no siendo tomada en cuenta

—**Si en ese entonces hubieras estado en mis zapatos, la tierra no solamente dependería de papá o Vegeta, también dependería de ti si te lo propusieras**

—Amor…. —murmuro Videl desconcertada, acercándose aún más a su amado, acariciándole el rostro con ambas manos— ¿Puedo?...

—Por supuesto—asintió Milk, desalojando a su primogénito de sus acogedores; no hacía falta demasiadas explicaciones para entender que era el turno de Videl de acoger con su calor a su primogénito; escuchando a sus espaldas una severa abofeteada, cargados de reclamos irrespetuosos, de una irrespetuosa Bulma que trataba principalmente el tema de su cumpleaños número 38. Intuyendo rápidamente para quien eran dirigidos.

—**Pero temes no ser lo suficiente para tomar esa gran responsabilidad**—**concluyo Mirai Gohan no sintiendo ningún remordimiento de consciencia a las reacciones y posibles respuestas que arrojaría el otro Son Gohan ante aquel hiriente ****_discurso,_**** entretanto este entendiera y despertara de ese profundo sueño mundano por el que se dejo seducir. **

— (_Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero ya estamos en lo último. Gustosamente cuando todo esto termine, me encantaría saber la decisión que tomaste)_

**—****No seas tan duro contigo mismo hijo…es decir, ¿no te has puesto a pensar como seria tu vida si las cosas no hubieran resultado de esa forma?, tenlo por seguro que tu mentalidad no sería la misma—intervino el aprendiz—Pero eso no quiere decir que en parte no tengas la razón, ¿no es así Piccolo? —miro al ex dios **

**—****Si—contesto tajante el Daimaku **

—_Sus palabras me golpearon como si de verdad dolieran, él intervino, pero igualmente, de cierto modo estuvo de acuerdo con que mi modo de vida no era la adecuada_—contesto Gohan a su yo interno, estando para entonces reunido con su yo interno que lo transporto a otra parte de su mente, apartado de sus recientes recuerdos_—…Dime, sino soy alguien digno de proteger a los que amo, ¿entonces cuál es el significado de mí existencia?_ —asombrándose de que su voz interna luciera como una singular esfera de cuatro estrellas.

— (_Veamos…)_ —asimilo la pregunta la voz interior, flotando de un lado para el otro como si estuviese caminando, transformándose en la versión más joven del Saiyano: el adorable y mimado Gohan de 5 años— (_Cada uno de nosotros existimos por alguna razón…pero esa razón la perdiste de vista en algún momento de tu vida_) —hizo un veloz análisis, sin detener su caminar, moviendo la esponjosa colita que lo caracterizaba como Saiyajin de un lado para el otro—(_En ese caso, si visitamos cada etapa de tu vida, existe la posibilidad que la encontremos_) —regreso unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente al Son—(_¿Te molestaría acompañarme en este viaje_?)

—_A-Ah…_—Gohan no sabía que responder al respecto, constantemente era bombardeado por las voces del exterior

— (_No te preocupes por ellos, cuanto finalicemos, veras que el tiempo que estuviste ausente, es nada en comparación a las etapas de tu vida que visitaremos)_

—_D-Debes estar bromeando_

— (_Confía en mí_) —pidió el infante únicamente, pidiéndole sugestivamente que se sujetara de su colita— (_verás que en cuestión de nada te regresaremos_)

—_Esta…bien…—_asintió Gohan dudoso, agarrándose de la cola del menor, escuchando un lejano suspirar de su amada Videl que no se apartaba de su lado.

* * *

**Bills**

Todo el mundo se cree lo suficiente para encararlo cuando no conoce su verdadera procedencia y que tan fuerte puede ser a la hora de pelear, y la imprudente mujer que lo llenaba de palabrerías le importaba poco ambas caracterizaciones; por consideración le permitió hablar un poco más, pero al final los resultados resultaron los mismos.

Termino por mandarla al suelo de un solo manotazo

El sobresalto y sorpresa de su mayoría, ya lo veía venir; no obstante, lo que estropearía su severa apariencia, es de quien no esperaba ver la indiferencia plasmada en su rostro. Pero eso no quería decir que se mantendría en ese estado inmutable hasta la hora de la verdad.

Ese mismo lo impresiono al teletransportarse a un costado de la científica en fracción de segundos, doblándose a la altura de esta para poder cargarla entre sus brazos.

—_Por unos instantes conseguiste engañarme_—se dijo asimismo el dios, guardándose el "detestable" instinto paternal que pretendía apoderarse de el en ese instante; colocando detrás de su espalda ambas manos que se sujetaron de una a la otra de las muñecas, guardando detalle a detalle las distinguibles y mudas expresiones del aprendiz—_No obstante, hasta ahora no resistes aquel impulso por ayudar a los más_—

—Ahhhhhh…...Oye, hijo de puta

El voceo del ex príncipe calló sus pensamientos, causando por defecto que se perdiera del momento preciso en el que el hijo de Bardock se transportara lejos de su alcance al posar su mirar en la prominente voz.

—Continuemos con esto—suspiro el dios, orejando despistadamente en cualquier dirección, cazando los malos hábitos adquiridos del Son al comer, presentes en el despreocupado Wiss; capturando otros definibles sonidos que sus puntiagudas y coquetas orejas distinguían por separado.

Vegeta trato de contener su ira, pero por más que tensara su cuerpo y apretara los puños, no le perdonaría al dios por la falta que cometió hacia su mujer; agradeció internamente que el insecto de Kakarotto que se la llevara con el resto de los molestos terrícolas, así no tendría ningún inconveniente para desatar todo su poder— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi…¡BULMA! —cegado por la ira, expulso un despampanante Ki que anonadó a más de alguno, que se cubrió instintivamente de la brisa que genero al expulsar tan semejante poder.

* * *

.

.

_Amor, admiración, compasión, confusión, odio, ira, esperanza, arrepentimientos, ¿errores irremediables?; cada uno de estos conforman los rasgos de nuestros personajes, ¿pero cuál de estos triunfara al final?...Como ya saben amigos mios son libres de comentar, preguntar, y libres de sugerir. Cada comentario son la inspiración de esta loca autora, :D. Gracias, de verdad Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3_

.

**Respuestas del autor:**

**.**

**.**

**Florperlachiquis52: **Flor-chan a mi tambien me gusta el GokuxBulma :3...con respecto a Chi-chi es un caso (pienso que tanto ella como Bulma tienen algo especial que ofrecernos n.n). Con respecto con quien se quedara con Goku, de el depende descubrir lo que significa el amor, el aun es un casi niño cuando se habla del amor una persona especial le ira enseñando lo que significa aunque no siempre se mantendrá de la misma edad ((posdata: dentro de este pequeño escrito, sabrás a quien me refiero con "persona especial"))

**Cynthia: **Cynthia-chan, con respecto a tu pregunta, claro que seguire escribiendo de esta historia, es solo que la inspiración últimamente no es la misma, por eso he tardado en subir los capitulos T.T y por esa razón cada capitulo lo publicare generalmente cada mes DDD:


End file.
